Céfiro: La Era de la Oscuridad
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Han pasado más de 20 años desde que las Guerreras Mágicas regresaron a su dimensión y no lograron regresar a Céfiro. El dolor y la desesperación cubrieron sus vidas desde esa fecha siendo muy triste y desoladora, sin embargo, la vida las pone en una encrucijada cuando una de ellas desaparece y todo se vuelve aún más doloroso.
1. Chapter 1

**Céfiro: La Era de la Oscuridad**

_Carta de la Autora:_

_Poder escribir unas líneas antes de que entrar nuevamente en el Maravillo mundo de Céfiro es algo inigualable para mí, lleno de satisfacciones, cariño y retos. No dejo de pensar en cuanto tiempo ha pasado y todo lo he vivido para llegar al final de esta maravillosa historia. Tarde 7 años en escribirla, detallarla y lo más importante, en "casi "terminarla. Hubo años en que me abandonó la inspiración por completo, otros en los cuales pasaron cosas cruciales en mi vida las cuales dieron forma y sentimiento a este que llamo es el mejor fic que he escrito. Estos personales estuvieron en mi adolescencia y hoy siendo una persona adulta, quiero decir que los sueños si existen y si vale la pena luchar por ellos. Si les gusta esta historia, les agradecería mucho compartir comentarios acerca de ella, la he leído tantas veces y estoy tan feliz de ver mi esfuerzo reflejado que no quise quedármela para mi sola, _

_A todos ustedes por leer estas maravillosas líneas…_

_Gracias_

**Capítulo 1:****  
****Después de Céfiro**

.

—_**Quiero ir a Céfiro una vez más, ¡pero esta vez sin arrepentimientos! Quiero vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro**_ —exclamó la Guerrera de Fuego, mientras fijaba la mirada en la ventana/portal de la Torre de Tokio esperanzada a que éste respondiera su ruego. Ansiaba con desesperación que ella y sus amigas volvieran a esa dimensión extraña pero hermosa. Sin embargo, de eso había transcurrido ya un año entero, y por mucho que lo desearan no lograban regresar.

Y no pasaría en muchos años...

_"Veo a Céfiro nublado, lloviendo pero aún así se ve hermoso. Lantis, mi amor…, sigo en espera de que se haga el milagro y podamos regresar. Te extraño y te amaré siempre…"_

**Hikaru- 5 años después de su regreso.**

_"La vida es injusta, la vida es una basura, ¡no es justo! ¡Tenemos años queriendo volver a Céfiro! ¿Es qué acaso te olvidaste de mí, Ferio? ¿Ya tienes a tu Reina? ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? ¿Es que acaso todos se olvidaron de nosotros? ¿No tenemos derecho a disfrutar lo que salvamos? ¡No es justo!"_

**Fuu-7 años después de su regreso**

_"Creo que todo fue un sueño, un mal sueño, eso quiero creer, maldita gente malagradecida, nunca nos dijeron cómo vivir sin ellos. Siento como si hubiera caído una sombra en nuestras vidas, yo ya no tengo a mis padres y desde nuestro regreso todo ha ido mal. Es mejor olvidar que Céfiro existió y fue importante para nosotros"._

**Umi- 12 años después de su regreso**

•

•

—¡Vamos, escóndanse! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí nos mataran! —gritó Guruclef mientras intentaba torpemente cargar a Caldina, que yacía desmayada.

—¿Vendrán las Guerreras Mágicas a salvarnos? —preguntó Presea aterrada corriendo a lado del Mago.

—No lo sé... Tal vez ya no puedan salvarnos.

—¿Dónde están Ráfaga, Lantis y Ascot?

—Están muertos Presea, vámonos de aquí ¡YA!

—¡CUIDADO GURUCLEF!

El mago volteó y un ataque lo golpeó de una forma brutal, quedando gravemente herido. El ataque fue tan devastador que Presea ahora también yacía desmayada a su lado con el rostro destrozado. El cuerpo de Caldina también reposaba inerte en el piso 10 metros atrás.

—Céfiro esta perdido... —dijo mientras veía un nuevo ataque sobre él.

_**20 años después…**_

Las circunstancias y la vida muchas veces ponen obstáculos que, aunque con el corazón se enfrentan, la batalla se pierde. Los años de dolor y desesperación marcaron el corazón de las Guerreras Mágicas.

"_Todos mis malditos días son iguales, pero por lo menos el viernes pagan :D" _

Posteó Fuu en su Facebook, un viernes por la mañana.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, a decenas de kilómetros, la descarada frase de Fuu le sacó una sonora carcajada a Hikaru que, tomando su café como siempre en su oficina, checaba al mismo tiempo las redes de comunicación de la empresa Fuji, empresa para la que trabajaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hikaru? –preguntó su jefa acercándose curiosa.

—Nada Natsuki, solo que una amiga a veces me pone de buenas con sus publicaciones tan sarcásticas.

—Entonces en lugar de estar trabajando ¿estas tonteando en Facebook? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—So-solo me llegó la alerta… por eso lo revise. Lo siento —contestó apenada la pelirroja. Su jefa la examinó por un momento y advirtió un poco opaca la mirada de su subordinada.

—No te quise regañar Karu, pero, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta para que te dé el aire? Tu mirada no tiene el mismo brillo de siempre, ¿qué pasa?

Hikaru dudó por un momento pero se atrevió a confesarle: —Sucede que hace algún tiempo, una de mis mejores amigas se fue de Japón. Fue por estas mismas fechas y eso me tiene algo triste y melancólica.

—Entiendo —sonrió compasiva—. ¡Anda!, ve y tómate un tiempo para recargar energías, pero cuando regreses ¡nada de Facebook! Eres buena empleada y creo que te mereces un rato de descanso.

Hikaru suspiró un tanto aliviada. —Gracias jefa. La verdad lo necesitaba un poco. Nos vemos en un ratito…

Natsuki, pensativa, la vio alejarse. Desde hacía 5 años la conocía y siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona alegre. Sin embargo, todo el presente mes la había notado pensativa, de ser una chica risueña y que se reía por todo, ahora apenas si podía sonreír y tenía que ser algo muy pero muy gracioso para que ella pudiera reaccionar y corresponder el chiste. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle porqué cada año se ponía triste por estas mismas fechas.

Caminaba con aire ausente y así pasó todo el día, a pesar de haber regresado a su oficina nada pudo calmarla. Por la noche, llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue prepararle la cena a Satoru y después de esto se acostó en su cama. Sus ojos se cerraron casi de inmediato por la carga excesiva de trabajo que había tenido todo ese mes.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida deseó que el siguiente día fuera mejor, al menos un poco más calmado.

Hikaru se incorporó con dificultad. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, pero su ánimo bajo no se debía al dolor. Se acercaba la fecha en que Umi las había abandonado y se había ido a vivir a Australia, dejando todo lo que tuviera que ver con Céfiro; y, siendo realistas, Céfiro también incluía a sus dos amigas.

Hacía 8 años, la peliazul les había dejado en claro a ella y a Fuu, que estaba harta de tener que pensar en Céfiro día y noche. Había perdido a su padre de un asalto diez años atrás y su madre de la tristeza lo siguió dos años después.

La empresa de sus padres por la poca experiencia de Umi, había quedado en manos de los socios minoritarios, dejando a la chica sin dinero y sin su posición. Ese fue el detonante de su decisión y sin decir nada, ni despedirse, se fue una helada noche tratando de rehacer su vida.

Miró el reloj despertador y dio un brinco, se alisto para irse a trabajar, se puso un traje casual, no tenía mucho que hacer con su peinado, hacía tiempo que su cabello ondulado había cambiado a lacio. Se puso un ligero maquillaje y se dispuso a irse.

Pese a lo que sus amigas habían pensado, la tecnología de Autozam le había despertado el interés de las máquinas. Decidió estudiar Ingeniería en Sistemas y ahora trabajaba en un pomposo despacho, llevando sobre sus hombros todo el sistema y las redes de comunicación.

Su vida no había sido diferente a la de Umi. Ella desde que las conoció ya no tenía a sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez, se vio afectada por el abuso de su hermano Kareku, al ser descubierto éste por Masaru, fue herido de muerte. Kareku purgaba una condena en el penal de Okinawa por asesinato y violación en contra de sus propios hermano y hermana.

Satoru, amargado y lastimado por la actitud de su hermano y el fallecimiento del otro, se había dedicado a sacar prestigio al Dojo. Por desgracia, la mala reputación de los crímenes familiares había dejado al hogar Shidou sin dinero. Hikaru y Saturo perdieron entonces el Dojo y tomaron la decisión, con todo el dolor de su corazón, de separarse de su familia, yéndose a vivir a un departamento pequeño con la mascota Hikari, el que falleció de forma natural meses después.

Su vida desde chica había estado marcada por las dificultades económicas, y aunque en este tiempo no poseía una gran situación económica, de todas maneras, se las arreglaba para que su hermano y ella tuvieran todo lo que necesitaran.

Al final, Hikaru no perdió el ánimo del todo. No obstante, en su corazón había una herida ya podrida para ella: el jamás volver a ver a Lantis.

Este hecho la marco al grado de que a sus 35 años se planteó la idea de quedarse sola cuidando a Satoru que, resentido por la vida y la situación familiar, tampoco había querido tener una familia.

La pelirroja había guardado su medallón en un cajón para jamás volver a usarlo, habiendo pasado 10 años. Pocos días después de descubrir que Umi había huido de su propio destino para escribir uno nuevo, Fuu acompañó a Hikaru a tirar el medallón al mar.

Aquél día, bajo la mirada de algunos pescadores y turistas curiosos, llegaron hasta el final de uno de los muelles del puerto. Entonces Hikaru desenredó de sus dedos el medallón y éste cayó a las aguas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ambas Guerreras del Fuego y del Aire fueron testigos de cómo las olas se tragaban la joya y se la llevaban para siempre.

Empezaba a lloviznar, raro para la época. Noviembre, un mes tan triste desde la partida de su amiga y poco sabía de ella. Tomó el llavero de su coche y el periódico mojado del piso, eso la hizo sonreír, vio en primera columna el artículo de Fuu.

La vida tampoco le había sonreído a la Guerrera Verde. Sus padres, temiendo que la chica se volviera loca de la depresión tan fuerte después de 7 años de conocer a Hikaru y Umi quisieron separarla de ellas sin éxito. La depresión fastidió tanto a sus padres que después ellos mismo la alimentaban haciéndola sentir menos y sobajándola con palabras hirientes como un _"jamás podría hacer nada"._

Todos estos acontecimientos lastimaron a Fuu pero la hicieron fuerte. Se volvió sarcástica y cínica, un tanto huraña y arisca. Su único apoyo era su hermana, aunque jamás le reveló lo vivido en Céfiro y todo lo que sufría por su Príncipe. Cuando cumplió 28 años, Kuu y ella habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para irse a vivir solas y separarse por fin de sus padres, a los que veían solo una o dos veces al año.

Jefa de Redacción de un periódico de circulación nacional, Fuu se la pasaba todo el día estresada. Su todavía noble corazón le hacía malas jugadas, y sus subordinados abusaban de ella chismeando todo el día, creando un ambiente que resultó después de unos años muy difícil de manejar.

Todas estas frustraciones se las comentaba a Kuu a diario cuando llegaba cada noche a casa. Su hermana le sugería que cambiase de residencia para tener otros aires, pero la rubia se negaba rotundamente. Por ningún motivo quería dejar sola a su hermana mayor, misma que tampoco tenía familia propia al igual que ella.

Cuando Umi huyó poco tiempo después del fallecimiento de su madre, Hikaru y Fuu hablaron por última vez de los sentimientos albergados por aquellos que se encontraban tan lejos de ellas y que probablemente ya tenían una vida hecha y resuelta.

Prometieron jamás volver a la Torre de Tokio. No tenía caso. Sus esperanzas morían cada vez que visitaban el edificio y el ventanal/portal no les respondía su ruego. Decidieron también nunca más volver a hablar del tema.

Pero Fuu no cumplió al pie de la letra con las promesas. Para superar su dolor por Ferio prefirió enfrentarlo, al punto de que siguió visitando la Torre de Tokio a escondidas de sus amigas. Pasado un tiempo descubrió que ya no sentía ningún tipo de nostalgia.

Sin embargo, no fue nada fácil. Su vida amorosa tampoco fue un lecho de rosas para Fuu. No lograba durar mucho tiempo con alguien, ningún hombre la llenaba como el Príncipe de Céfiro. Ante la falta de posibilidad de poder olvidarlo algún día, pasados los años encerró el recuerdo de su Príncipe en lo más profundo de su corazón y le dijo adiós para jamás recordarlo.

Hikaru quiso hablar con Fuu pero su celular "como siempre" estaba apagado, eso fastidiaba a la pelirroja, porque cuando quería hablar con su amiga nunca la localizaba. Sin embargo, cuando Fuu le llamaba, le hablaba en los peores momentos.

—Oye Fuu… sí, tu maldita costumbre de no contestar… le voy a enviar un mail a Umi a ver si se digna a contestarme la señorita, hace 4 meses me contestó con un "estoy bien" la inmensa carta de 100 hojas que le envié, sabes que la extraño y sé que tu también ¡aunque no lo admitas! Me voy al trabajo, cuídate.

Hikaru estaba entusiasmada de llegar a su trabajo para mandar el mail a Umi, sabía que, aunque se tardaba meses en contestar, ella leía de inmediato los correos que Fuu y la pelirroja le enviaban. Cuando llegó, saludó a todos con una sonrisa, se acomodó en su silla y se sirvió su café, abrió su lap lista para enviar el correo.

—Hikaru… —dijo su jefa detrás de ella.

—Hola Natsuki, buen día, ¿pasa algo?

—Necesito que revises la interface de NHK, tenemos problemas de comunicación entre su matriz y donde se hacen las retransmisiones, debes de conocerlo, es un lugar turístico, es en la "Torre de Tokio".

—La… Torre de Tokio… —contestó asombrada mientras se le resbalaba la taza del humeante café y éste caía al suelo salpicando el uniforme impecable de su jefa. 

Hikaru estaba pálida. Tenía tanto tiempo intentando no escuchar ni mencionar ese lugar que de "turístico" para ella no tenía nada…

—¡Hikaru! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó su jefa asustada al no entender su reacción.

—Si… si… de… de verdad discúlpame —trató de manera desesperada limpiar su desliz mientras seguía ida.

—Si no te sientes bien puedes hacerlo otro día, pero necesito que tú misma te encargues de eso ¡a nadie más le confiaría esta red! ¡Recuerda la auditoria! ¡Ya te mandé el dato de la persona que tienes que ver por whatsapp pero al parecer no lo leíste!

—Si no hay remedio… —pensó Hikaru muy desanimada, con aire ausente recogió sus cosas y se retiró.

Natsuki prefirió no preguntarle nada, pero era obvio que la Torre de Tokio le traía un pésimo recuerdo.

Hikaru iba manejando en shock, mientras se internaba en la avenida que hacía 10 años no transitaba. Estaba realmente cambiada, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la heladería que solía frecuentar con Umi y Fuu había desaparecido. En su lugar ahora se encontraban unos departamentos de lujo. Su celular sonó en ese momento, y lo puso en altavoz. Era Fuu.

—_Karu perdona amiga, vi el mensaje y no es que no la extrañe, pero ¡ya no me recuerdes que se fue!_ —gritó un tanto molesta y divertida la Guerrera del Viento.

—Fuu, escucha … —cortó Hikaru con aire ausente. De inmediato Fuu intuyó que algo estaba mal.

—_¿Qué pasa, Karu? ¿Estás bien? _–preguntó sumamente preocupada.

—Del trabajo me mandaron a analizar la red entre la matriz de NHK y donde se hace la emisión ¿sabes dónde es? —preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa.

—_Pues no sé, ¿dónde es?_

—En la Torre de Tokio… —dijo esto arrastrando las palabras.

—_Voy para allá_ —replicó la rubia decidida.

—No vengas, e…estoy bien…

—_No, no lo estas y no necesitas entrar sola, yo ya lo he superado… _—dijo Fuu con un aire de superioridad —_espérame en el estacionamiento, no tardo ¡y no se te ocurra moverte de ahí! Y mientras para que te distraigas ¡mándale a esa tonta de Umi un mail y dile que estamos bien y que la recordamos!_

—Ok —dijo secamente y sin más se detuvo frente a la Torre. Su corazón latía desenfrenado. Se sentía extraña, muy angustiada y sumamente incómoda de estar ahí. Aun así, entró al estacionamiento que estaba a una cuadra de la Torre, pero no bajó del coche.

Tomó su teléfono y trató de desbloquearlo pero le temblaban las manos. Tras lograrlo, entró a su mail y comenzó a escribir una carta para Umi de forma lenta.

"_Umi:_

_Con este día se cumplen ya 10 años desde que te fuiste, y aun nos duele. Estoy enfrente de la Torre de Tokio, que fue donde nos conocimos. Yo no me había parado por este vecindario en 10 años. Han quitado la heladería, ¿puedes creerlo? No estoy en la Torre por gusto, me mandaron por un asunto de trabajo, pero se siente tan incómodo. Sé que donde quiera que estés, te encontrarás bien. ¿Verdad que sí? Contesta por favor."_

Cerró su celular y al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos también; pero un _"toc toc"_ en la puerta la alertó. Era Fuu que con una mirada tranquila la invitó a salir del auto. Hikaru se apeó de éste y se saludaron con un largo abrazo. Tenían un mes de no verse. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Si quieres llorar, Hikaru, llora. Todo lo que quieras —exclamó Fuu dulcemente.

—Ya no tengo lágrimas para Céfiro… —dijo mientras veía a su amiga. Era cierto, no tenía lágrimas para Céfiro. aunque su semblante demostraba fastidio, cansancio y aburrimiento.

—Vamos Karu no te amargues, no lo vale, tenemos que seguir viviendo y tratar de olvidar… –no pudo terminar, ya que Hikaru le pedía que guardara silencio porque se percato que su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—Dios… ¡es de la casa de Umi! —Fuu abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Esta en Tokio?! ¡Contéstale! No sea que porque no le contestas ¡no nos vuelva a hablar! —urgió Fuu mientras en su corazón se sembraba nuevamente la esperanza que le costó 13 años de terapia superar y enterrar "el regresar a Céfiro".

—¡Umi! ¡Qué sorpresa! —gritó Hikaru muy sorprendida. Pero para su desgracia, la voz que le contestó no era la de su amiga—. ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó preocupada nuevamente la pelirroja. La contestación del otro lado del teléfono hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida—. Vamos para allá —dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a su coche y le hacía señas a Fuu de que la siguiera.

—¡¿Pero qué paso?! —preguntó la rubia mientras veía a Hikaru angustiada.

—Umi desapareció…

Hikaru que se distinguía por ser una conductora prudente, en ese momento iba manejando de la peor forma posible, no daba crédito a lo que la otra voz en el teléfono le había comentado.

—Karu ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Umi?

—No lo sé Fuu, estoy muy preocupada, como es posible que la reporten como desaparecida si ella está en Australia.

Hikaru frenó con fuerza al ver la mansión Ryuuzaki con dos patrullas que la esperaban fuera del domicilio. Hikaru y Fuu bajaron rápidamente esperando lo peor.

—Señoritas buenas tardes, soy el oficial de policía Tanaka —se presentó el agente.

—¡Dígame! ¡¿Qué le paso a Umi?! —preguntó Hikaru mientras Fuu sobaba el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla.

—Entremos a la mansión, les prometo explicarles todo... —dijo el oficial.

Entraron inseguras, que la policía estuviera implicada les daba muy mala espina, Fuu pensaba que tal vez Umi había fallecido o estaba desparecida al igual que su pequeña amiga. Tres policías más escoltaron a las chicas dentro de la mansión. Cuando entraron no pudieron creerlo, las cosas estaban tapadas con sábanas y todo estaba intacto desde la partida de Umi, era como si jamás hubiera abandonado su casa.

—Dígame que pasó con Umi —urgió Fuu mientras las lágrimas caían en su rostro.

—No le voy a dar vueltas al asunto, tenemos el reporte del consulado de Japón en Melbourne que está desaparecida desde hace mes y medio.

—Eso no es posible, ella estaba en Sydney...

—Tenemos el reporte de que ella se encontraba trabajando en el consulado de esa ciudad, por eso fue que nos notificaron de este evento. Pero eso no es todo, su pequeño hijo Ricardo también desapareció.

—¡Ella no tiene un hijo! ¡Se está confundiendo de persona!

Los policía miraban preocupados a las dos chicas que tenían enfrente, el oficial que les comentaba la situación no tuvo más que remedió que darles el expediente de la investigación.

_**Reporte de personas desaparecidas en el extranjero:**_

Nombre: Umi Ryuuzaki

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 34 años

Estatura: 1.78 cm

Tez: Blanca

Ojos: Pequeños, color azul

Cabello: Lacio, Azul Profundo

Ciudad de origen: Tokio, Japón

Nombre: Ricardo Ryuuzaki

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 3 meses

Estatura: N/A

Tez: Blanca

Ojos: Grandes, color café claro

Cabello: Quebrado, Castaño Oscuro

Ciudad de origen: Sydney, Australia

_**Se les vio por última vez el 3 de agosto en Brighton Beach cerca de las 4:30 p.m. Agradecemos reportar cualquier información al 01800-575-896-23**_

Después de ver el reporte se quedaron frías, jamás pensaron que ella tuviera un hijo de 3 meses y menos que el bebé desaparecería junto con ella.

—Ricardo... —dijo Fuu impresionada, pensando quién podría ser el padre de la criatura, obviamente no era de Japón, su nombre sonaba de descendencia latina.

—¿No estarán con el padre del bebé? —preguntó Hikaru prácticamente robándole la pregunta a Fuu.

—No. Hemos platicado con su ex esposo y no están con él. El señor tiene otra vida, incluso parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el paradero de su hijo y ex pareja.

—¿Se casó? —preguntó Fuu con la boca abierta.

—Sí, pero duro muy poco su matrimonio, ¿de verdad no saben nada de ella?

—No oficial, casi no hemos hablado con ella desde que se fue de Japón —señaló Hikaru con tristeza.

—Por favor, si tienen alguna información les dejo mi tarjeta —dijo dándole a Fuu los datos.

El oficial Tanaka les hizo el ademan de salir de la mansión a lo que las Guerreras obedecieron. Ya en la calle, observaron con tristeza cómo cerraban las puertas de la Mansión Ryuuzaki , un sentimiento las envolvió a las dos, que jamás volverían a estar ahí.

Cuando los oficiales de policía se fueron, Hikaru se recargó en su coche con los ojos cerrados y sobándose sus sienes. Fuu la miraba preocupada, recordó que su amiga tenía un compromiso de trabajo al igual que ella.

—Karu, recuerda que tienes trabajo al igual que yo, vamos… ve a atender tus cosas, yo haré lo mismo y te veo en tu casa a la 8:00 de la noche, por favor... tranquila —dijo sobando sus hombros a lo que Hikaru abrió los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, Fuu abrió los brazos y Hikaru la abrazó.

—Verás que hay una explicación a ésto —dijo Fuu subiendo a Hikaru a su coche.

—Acompáñame a la Torre por favor, no me dejes sola —suplicó la chica a lo que Fuu asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien Hikaru, tengo conexión remota así que puedo conectarme donde quiera, veamos que nos depara la Torre de Tokio —diciendo con un susurro, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo, esperaba la reacción que tendría todo su ser al entrar nuevamente.

Mientras Hikaru iba manejando ligeramente más tranquila, Fuu en su mente trataba de recordar algo que le indicara el paradero de Umi. Cuando la Guerrera del Agua abandonó Tokio, las chicas la daban por perdida y la reportaron como desaparecida, un mes después recibieron un mail de Umi donde les indicaba en pocas palabras donde se encontraba y el porqué de su decisión.

Algo en la mente de Fuu la hizo recordar aquella conversación que tuvieron con Umi cuando estaba velando a su padre, Umi afectada y dolida, fumaba sin parar con los nervios de punta.

"—_Umi, realmente lo sentimos mucho —decían sus amigas de corazón al ver el cuerpo tendido del padre de la peliazul._

—_¿Saben donde fue el asalto? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_No, ¿dónde fue? –preguntó Hikaru tomando su mano libre._

—_Enfrente de la Torre de Tokio, había ido por mí para tomar juntos un helado, me había visto algo triste ese día._

—_No puede ser… ese lugar es tan sagrado para nosotros —dijo Hikaru soltando la mano de su amiga y tomando el medallón que Lantis le había obsequiado._

—_No sé chicas, pero ya no quiero pensar en Céfiro, ya no quiero pensar en ellos, ya perdí a mi padre, yo creo que es momento de enfocarme en otras cosas."_

—Karu… —dijo Fuu indecisa.

—¿Si…? —dijo aun fuera de este mundo.

—Tenemos que hablar de Céfiro _—_dijo Fuu bajando sus ojos.

—Quedamos en ya no hablar de eso…

—Puede que tenga que ver con la desaparición de Umi y su bebé.

—No lo creo, realmente sentiría si la desaparición tuviera algo que ver con Céfiro —dijo la pelirroja nerviosa. Estaba mintiendo.

Fuu se tranquilizó y trató de no seguirla atosigando con lo mismo, ella sentía en su corazón que

Umi y Céfiro estaban ligados, pero no sabía de qué forma. Cuando Hikaru se estacionó cerca de la Torre de Tokio, la pelirroja volteó a ver a su amiga.

—No quiero entrar a la Torre, en vez de eso ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y hackeamos la cuenta de Umi? Tenemos que ver qué pasó con ella.

—Pero Karu, tenemos trabajo, recuerda que…

—¡Me importa una mierda el trabajo Fuu! ¡Puede que esté en problemas! ¡Tiene un hijo pequeño! ¡Nos necesita! —gritó furiosa a su amiga, Fuu no pudo decirle nada y solo bajó la cabeza.

—Fuu te mentí —confesó con la cabeza baja, la rubio volteó a verla sorprendida —yo también siento que su desaparición está conectada con Céfiro, así que vamos a investigar, la vida de Umi puede que esté en peligro y más con el bebé en Céfiro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hikaru, Satoru estaba acostado cual vil res despreocupado por todo lo ajeno que no fuera él, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando las escuchó llegar. Fuu tan educada y cortés como siempre, iba a empezar a saludarlo cuando la guerrera de fuego la jaló hacia su cuarto.

—No sabía que te gustaba Snoopy y Mafalda —señaló Fuu mientras inspeccionada los posters con reflexiones que tenía la pelirroja en su cuarto—. Creo que tenía años de no venir a tu casa.

—Me gustan mucho sus frases Fuu, digamos que me dan fuerza cada día para continuar.

—Lo que necesitas en un novio Karu ¡no reflexiones de Mafalda!

—¡Já! Y mira quién lo dice… No te conozco otro novio desde Daniel, y bueno, el colombiano ese al que nunca veías —vio a Fuu entristecerse.

—Perdona Fuu —se disculpó Karu completamente arrepentida—, sé que aún no le has superado.

—Bueno no importa ya ¿sí? Ahora dime… —tratando de cambiar el tema—, ¿cómo vas a hacer para hackear la cuenta de Umi?

Hikaru tomó su celular y empezó a buscar un contacto, mientras Fuu volvía a echar un vistazo a su habitación, sonrió con nostalgia al ver una foto de sus dos amigas y ella con sus uniformes de preparatoria. Esa foto la recordaba muy bien, era del primer aniversario de la salvación de Céfiro.

—Hola Bull, soy Karu… —escuchó a su amiga por el celular —bien amigo, oye un favor, necesito la contraseña de un correo de Yahoo… si… ¿tienes donde anotar? Es ryuuzaki_umi , si puedes entrar y ver qué correos están conectados con ese mail que tengan en nombre de esta persona te lo agradeceré y es obvio te voy a pagar ¡así que apúrate! —Fuu en el momento que escuchó a Hikaru pudo percibir a la Guerrera de Fuego nuevamente como la líder del grupo. Eso le dio una ligera esperanza.

—Todo listo Fuu, sabremos en la tarde las contraseñas de Umi —concluyó Karu mientras se sentaba al lado de Fuu.

—Ok, Karu, entonces ¿para nos venimos a enclaustrar a tu casa si tenemos trabajo?

—Estar juntas ¿o eso no es lo importante en estos momentos? Puedo percibir más cosas estando a tu lado Fuu.

—No te digo una grosería porque ahorita no lo amerita, pero eso se escuchó muy esotérico…

—Deja las bromas, no estoy de humor…

–A ver Karu, dime, si en la mañana te negabas rotundamente a que habláramos de Céfiro ¿Por qué andas tan condescendiente?

—Fuu, últimamente me he sentido algo extraña, no sé, siento que algo pasó ¿recuerdas que ya no vimos esas visiones de Céfiro desde hace 10 años?

—Y precisamente hace 10 años desde la partida de Umi decidimos no volver a hablar de ello.

—¿Y si pasó algo y por eso ya no pudimos ver nada? —preguntó Hikaru angustiada, sacando la teoría que desde hacía 10 años se había formado en su cabeza.

—¡Eso es imposible Karu! ¡Tú eres el pilar! Debiste sentir algo venir, independientemente de que hayas abolido el sistema del pilar, eso es imposible. Además tienen a Autozam, Cizeta y Fahrem para ayudarles ¡es ilógico! —dijo desesperada y angustiada al pensar que algo le había pasado a Ferio.

Fuu repasaba mentalmente todo lo que Hikaru le comentaba, siempre albergó en su corazón que no había regresado porque habían hecho su vida, pero no porque la vida de sus amigos en Céfiro estuviera en riesgo. El celular de Hikaru hizo brincar a Fuu sacándola se su debate mental, le dolía admitir que Céfiro no estaba tan superado como ella pensaba.

—¡Natsuki no te alteres! —exclamó Karu al teléfono— …pues haz lo que quieras o manda a alguien más, a mí realmente no me importa —dijo aventando el celular por encima de su ropero.

—¿Pasa algo Karu? Supongo que a tu jefa no le agradó que le dejaras botado el trabajo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Fuu mientras se acercaba al ropero para recoger el celular de su amiga y tratar de arreglarlo.

—Mira Fuu, me sale con la estupidez de la responsabilidad cuando soy la mas _ñoña_ de mi trabajo, ¡carajo! Hasta aquí me conecto para trabajar —es ese momento Fuu volteó a verla muy pálida a lo que su amiga se molestó—, ¿por qué palideciste? Tú haces lo mismo Fuu, te la pasas viviendo en el periódico ¿o no? Así que no me pongas cara de… —no pudo continuar, Fuu le mostraba temblorosa cierto objeto que había 20 años era el tesoro más preciado de Hikaru.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —dijo mientras palidecía y se sentaba en su escritorio.

—Yo… yo vi cómo se lo llevó el mar —dijo Fuu torpemente.

—¡No pudo regresar sola! —gritó la pelirroja mientras tomaba el medallón y lo aventaba contra la pared.

—Umi, Dios… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? —dijo Fuu ahogada en llanto.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse a todo lo ancho, las chicas al percatarse de la presencia de Satoru secaron sus lágrimas y pusieron cara de tranquilidad cosa que Satoru no se tragó.

—¿Qué pasa? Desde la sala se escuchan sus gritos…

—Umi desapareció… —contestó Fuu nada consciente de lo que hacía, Karu la vio preocupada, siempre se había distinguido por ser la más discreta.

—¿Su amiga la rica? —preguntó preocupado.

—Si Satoru, y si nos permites… —dijo la Guerrera de Fuego tratando de sacar a empujones a su hermano.

—Si necesitan algo Karu… —dijo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Después platicamos —contesto ceñuda azotándole la puerta en las narices.

Prendió su lap y comenzó a sacar todos los algoritmos posibles para poder sacar las contraseñas de Umi mientras Fuu analizaba mentalmente todo los acontecimientos importantes después de su regreso a Céfiro.

—A ver Karu, ven.

—¿Es indispensables que me acerque? —preguntó con la nariz pegada en el monitor.

—Si… —dijo tajante, la pelirroja se acercó y Fuu entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —preguntó Hikaru levantado su mano entrelazada con a la de Fuu.

—Cállate y concéntrate, cierra los ojos ¿recuerdas el calor que sentíamos cada vez que invocábamos nuestros poderes?

—Vagamente —contestó mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Piensa en Lantis —sintió cómo Hikaru la apretaba con fuerza—, Yo pensaré en Ferio —y sintió cómo su vieja herida volvió a arder.

Por su parte Hikaru sintió un dolor en el pecho y dificultad para respirar, desconociendo que Fuu sentía exactamente los mismo, la piel de ambas empezó a sentir frío. Cuando la sensación fue incomoda para Fuu se soltó de sopetón.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la Guerrera de Fuego.

—Me sentí mal, me empezó a faltar el aire y bueno una serie de cosas que me dieron bastante incómodas, yo creo que es resultado de la noticia de Umi.

—Yo me sentí igual Fuu. No sé, pero algo anda mal, algo pasó en Céfiro, tendremos que ir mañana a la Torre de Tokio sin falta —dijo Karu preocupada.

—Ok, Karu, tengo que irme, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

Dejó de prestarle atención a la rubia cuando recibió por mensaje la contraseña del correo de su amiga Umi. Hikaru de inmediato tomó el dato y entró a la cuenta de Yahoo de Umi para revelar qué había sido de su triste vida en los últimos meses…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:****  
****Umi, el agua sin vida**

.

Le ardía la cabeza. Se sentía intranquila y ansiosa. Tenía meses luchando por la salud física y mental de su madre. Empezó a llorar histéricamente cuando del hospital, hacía 15 minutos, le habían avisado de que ésta acababa de fallecer. Solo la había dejado sola una media hora pero su madre, al verse y creyéndose sola, se dejó vencer.

Recordó aquellos momentos cuando tuvo 5 años en los cuales tenía los terribles recuerdos de su abuelo tocándola de forma insistente mientras le bajaba la ropa interior. La forma en cómo entró su mamá a la recámara para arañar y abofetear a su suegro con fuerza mientras defendía como leona a su hija de aquél que consideraba la persona más confiable del mundo. La ruptura familiar los había marcado a todos. Era un secreto a voces de cómo el patriarca de la familia Ryuuzaki era un pedófilo abusador. La familia se había ido ese mismo día de Fukuyama para no volverlos a ver.

Al principio fue difícil que su negocio de Bienes Raíces despegara. El hacerse de un nombre en Japón con la cantidad de ofertas que había en ese tiempo fue difícil, y sintieron por primera vez lo que era estar desprotegidos económicamente. El padre de Umi sacó fortaleza al ver a su esposa e hija asustadas y emprendió el vuelo. Fueron años difíciles, aunque, al final, rindieron frutos. La vida empezó a sonreírles de nuevo y a pesar de que se hizo de su fortuna con el producto de su trabajo, siguieron siendo las mismas personas sencillas y humildes de antes.

Umi tenía un sueño en su etapa de adolescencia: casarse y tener hijos. Sin embargo, cuando viajó a Céfiro y se puso a prueba su destino, todo eso cambió. Deseaba ser amada por aquel hechicero con apariencia de niño de 8 años, volver a esa tierra que salvó y ser feliz ahí.

Pero el amor no correspondido por aquella persona que estaba a millones de años luz de ella empezó a lastimar su alma y corazón. A Umi le pesaba el jamás habérselo confesado. Sus padres esperaban que la chica empezara a tener citas a corta edad ya que era una señorita muy hermosa, sin embargo, el estado anímico de Umi aunado al nulo interés por los chicos de su edad, empezaron a preocupar de manera constante a sus padres.

A los 21 años Umi había tenido cientos de citas con los hijos de los socios de su padre, poco a poco se ganó la reputación de "La Reina de Hielo". Todos coincidían en algo: que la chica no estaba interesada en los hombres. La Guerrera del Agua escuchó comentarios sobre sus preferencias, pero no hizo caso a habladurías.

El día de la muerte de su padre fue un día especialmente triste para Umi. Había soñado con él, con el maravilloso mago de Céfiro, se soñó acostada en la cama con él, para despertarse sintiéndose miserable en esa grande y fría cama. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Umi cuando su padre entró a su cuarto.

—Mi princesa esta triste de nuevo… —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hija.

—Hola papá —dijo mientras se incorporaba para saludarlo.

—¿Estás triste por las habladurías? —preguntó su padre preocupado mientras tomaba su mano.

—No, realmente no me importan —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Sabes Umi? No importa a quién ames, hija. Solo quiero que seas feliz, ya sea con un niño o niña.

—¡¿Qué?! —contestó Umi sorprendida mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Si amas a Hikaru o a Fuu, ¿por qué no se los confiesas? ¡Tienes que ser valiente Umi! —la cara de tristeza de Umi se borró mientras respondía a su padre con unas carcajadas de las cuales tuvo que acostarse y taparse la cara.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó el señor Ryuuzaki sorprendido.

—Nada papá, es que no estoy enamorada de ninguna de ellas. Sí estoy enamorada de alguien, pero está lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Un chico?

—Sí, un chico —su rostro se entristeció.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó su padre curioso. Umi no quería contestarle, aunque no perdía nada.

—Clef —dijo en un susurro. Se sentía tan bien decir su nombre.

—Es un nombre extraño —confesó mientras sobaba su mentón—. ¿Tiene apellido? ¿Quieres que lo localice?

—Papá, no sé dónde está realmente.

—No te preocupes hija, aunque esté a un millón de años lejos de aquí, lo buscaría con tal de verte feliz.

Los ojos de Umi se humedecieron y abrazó efusivamente de su papá agradeciéndole lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque jamás lo conseguiría.

—Vamos a tomar un helado enfrente de la Torre de Tokio ¿Qué te parece? ¡Invita a tus amigas! Por favor, no quiero que estés triste —dijo levantándose mientras sonreía a su amiga—, te veo ahí a las 4:00 pm —contestó mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salía de su habitación.

Horas después venía el cuerpo de su padre tapado en una sábana blanca mientras escuchaba ausentemente el reporte del Policía: su padre había sido asaltado y muerto en el lugar donde esperaba levantar el ánimo de su hija. Se desplomó en el piso mientras Hikaru y Fuu la auxiliaban.

Dos años después de ese horrible suceso, la vida se ensaño aún más con ella. Tomó su celular y buscó torpemente el contacto de sus amigas para darles la pésima noticia, no quería estar sola en estos momentos en los que sentía que su vida había perdido todo el sentido. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, y se encerró en su cuarto. Movía sensualmente el cuchillo contra su muñeca cuando su celular sonó.

—¡Umi ¿pasó algo?! —preguntó Fuu después de ver la llamada perdida de su amiga.

—Vine a bañarme y me acaban de hablar del hospital para decirme que mi mamá falleció —dijo en voz bajita. Sonaba como un susurro.

—¡Umi! —expresó Fuu sorprendida—, lo lamento mucho amiga, voy para allá.

—Ven… estoy a punto de cortarme las venas, no aguanto el dolor —confesó en estado de shock.

—¡No hagas nada estúpido Umi! ¡Ya voy, no tardo! —contestó apurada colgando y tratando de volar encima de los coches.

Las lágrimas caían pesadamente sobre sus mejillas. Estaba sentada desnuda en el piso del baño, recargando su espalda mojada en la fría tina. Tenía 24 años y toda una vida truncada por dos pérdidas. La locura empezaba a adueñarse de su alma. A pesar de que le había prometido a Fuu de no hacer una estupidez, no logró apartar el cuchillo de su muñeca.

—Hey, hey, Umi… vamos… deja eso —dijo Fuu asustada al ver una ligera gota de sangre. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio solo un pequeño punto.

—No te escuché llegar, Fuu… me siento tan mal —y rompió a llorar nuevamente. Fuu la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo para que sintiera que no estaba sola y jamás lo estaría.

La secó y la vistió. Hizo que tomara un vaso con leche y la recostó, mientras Hikaru arreglaba todo lo del funeral. Umi se veía con la mirada perdida, pero su cabeza maquinaba de manera veloz. Recordaba la última vez que vio a su madre y le brindó una sonrisa, se maldecía mentalmente de haberla dejado sola, jamás debió abandonarla.

Cuando llegaron al velorio y la vio en la caja su mente enloqueció, se acercó con rapidez y rompió el seguro con el cual estaba completamente cerrado.

—Vamos, ¡levántate! —gritó al cuerpo inerte de su madre. La sujetó de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir con fuerza.

—Umi, ¡tranquila! —dijo Fuu tratando de tomarla de los brazos, pero Umi la golpeó botándola lejos de ella, Satoru se acercó a ella tratando de detenerla.

—¡Vamos, levántate, cobarde! ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Párate! ¡Párate! —gritó la Guerrera del Agua mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del hermano de Hikaru. Al hacer un movimiento en falso el ataúd cayo se su base golpeándose el cuerpo de su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Levántate! —gritaba como lunática arañando, golpeando y pellizando a cuanto quería tranquilizarla, una enfermera entró de repente y le inyectó un sedante.

Jamás pudo recuperarse de aquello.

•

•

Presente...

Tenía la habitación a oscuras, su bebé de tres meses yacía acostado en sus piernas. A Ricardo le encantaba quedarse dormido en las piernas de su madre cuando las acomodaba en forma de mariposa.

Umi lloraba bajito para no despertarlo y es que la película que estaba viendo junto con la faringitis que tenía no la ayudaban con su ánimo. Hacía rato que habían recogido a Ricardo de la guardería, así que se sintió libre de llorar.

Vio los recuerdos que mandó a hacer para el Bautizo de su hijo. Se habían quedado más de 30 recuerdos entre la familia de José y de gente que no asistió al evento el fin de semana. Eso le dolió a Umi e hizo que se sintiera sin protección, si Hikaru y Fuu estuvieran con ella, la habrían acompañado.

La religión nunca fue importante para Umi y menos cuando regresó de Céfiro, pero con la muerte de sus padres, el refugiarse en la fe católica hizo que su corazón sintiera un poco de tranquilidad. Ya hacía 12 años de eso y era una activa devota en la Iglesia de su comunidad.

El bebé se movió inquieto en sus piernas indicando su incomodidad, ya quería descansar en la cama. Umi lo sacó de sus piernas y lo acostó al lado de ella. Suspiró levemente. Jamás pensó que a sus 34 años se hubiera consolidado como una treintona solterona y que a esa edad su hijo fuera el único hombre en su cama y en su vida.

Aprovechó que el bebé se encontraba dormido para asear el pequeño departamento en el que vivía. La fortuna de la cual gozaba en sus épocas de adolescente era sólo un recuerdo, los socios minoritarios habían hecho una estrategia para quitarle todo en cuanto sus dos padres fallecieron. Esto no detuvo su fortaleza, decidió que era mejor dejar todo y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo aquello que había pasado ya hacía 10 años.

Sonó su celular cosa que hizo que el bebé brincara y se asustara con el ruido, para calmarlo le dio unas nalgaditas para dormirlo.

_**"Quiero ver a mi hijo ¿cuándo puedo verlo? ...José"**_

Decía el mensaje por whatsapp del desobligado padre con el que había engendrado a su hijo.

_**"Cuando me des dinero para su manutención, si no olvídate de que existimos por cierto gracias por asistir a su bautizo"**_

Respondió la peliazul frustrada y apagó el celular.

—¿Cómo me fijé en este imbécil? —se preguntó así misma en voz alta.

En efecto, José había sido la "cereza del pastel" para 18 años de mala suerte. Latino de sangre y enamoradizo por convicción había logrado conquistarla cuando Umi recién llego a Melbourne.

Sydney sin duda no había sido una ciudad particularmente estable y buena para Umi, el trabajo era agotador y sus compañeros de trabajo no eran buenos con ella. A pesar de su tristeza, este sentimiento no opacaba su belleza, causando la envidia en las mujeres grandes y aún en las más jóvenes que laboraban con ella.

Los hombres no eran la excepción. Muchos de ellos le coqueteaban discretamente y otros descaradamente dejando a la Guerrera incómoda. Sus compañeros al ver que la chica no cedía por más que trataban, la tacharon de arrogante, pedante y empezaron a hacerle la vida imposible, estuvo a punto de regresar más de una vez a Tokio cuando la nostalgia la invadía y extrañaba a Hikaru y Fuu.

Esta dura situación la aguantó por 6 años hasta que su jefe viendo una oportunidad de promoverla, le dio la Jefatura de Residencias para japoneses en Melbourne.

Recién había llegado a su nuevo apartamento cuando conoció a José, su nuevo y guapo vecino quedó maravillado de él, fue amor a primera vista y a los dos meses de noviazgo pidió su mano. Umi después de muchos años podía decir que amaba a alguien y se sentía aliviada de no sentir amor por aquél que sólo le dijo "muchas gracias" después de haber salvado su mundo y dijo el "_sí, acepto_" 8 meses después, aunque no convencida del todo. No se sentía a gusto cuando José la tocaba, ya que tenía recuerdos vagos de los abusos de su abuelo cuando estaba pequeña.

Pero el amor no duro mucho, cuando Umi descubrió que estaba embarazada, Jose no vio con buenos ojos la buena nueva que le daba Umi, a los 5 meses prácticamente peleaban por todo, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente maduro para tener un hijo.

Umi se sintió devastada y la nostalgia por su viejo hogar tocó las fibras más sensibles de su ser. Pasó su embarazo completamente sola, ya que, aunque José estaba con ella era como si no existiera, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que su hijo, y a Hikaru y Fuu en Tokio. Aún con ese dolor en su corazón y un divorcio de novela, Umi sacó fuerzas y no se dejó vencer.

Pero la bomba tronó cuando un día en vísperas de Navidad, Umi que cuidaba a su bebé vio a José llegar borracho y la ofendió. Umi lo abofeteó mandando los lentes de su marido hasta la calle, en ese momento el amor y el respeto se habían perdido. José se fue del departamento para no volver jamás.

Lloraba todas las noches maldiciendo su suerte, extrañando sus padres y maldiciendo Céfiro.

—Mañana te llevaré a la playa, Ricardo —dijo mientras sobaba la cabecita de su bebé.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con desámino y migraña. No había podido conciliar el sueño teniendo esas horribles escenas en su cabeza, nuevamente Céfiro venía a su mente y la torturaba en sueños. Llegó a su privado y encendió su computadora. Al abrir su correo, tenía dos mensajes que destacaban del resto: uno era de Hikaru y otro de su jefe. Maldijo por dentro, exasperada ya que no quería saber nada de ellos dos.

_**Umi:**_

_**Ya sé que no me contestaras, pero de parte de Fuu y mía queremos decirte que te extrañamos mucho ¿sabes? Ya estamos bien gordas, Kuu y Satoru nos regañan, si tu estuvieras aquí ya estarías dándonos las mil dietas, pero ni modo verdad ¿podrías contestarme por favor?**_

_**Te quiero Umi y sé que Fuu también, aunque ha dejado de escribirte, le duele que no estés con nosotros.**_

_**Hikaru**_

—Yo también las extraño —expresó con un dejo de tristeza evidente.

Abrió el correo de su Gerente esperando lo peor. La junta que había tenido el día de ayer fue todo un caos, ya que su jefe estaba más interesado en ofrecerle a Umi una mejor posición a cambio de sexo por lo que la Guerrera lo abofeteó y salió indignada de la oficina. Prefirió no leerlo y lo borró.

Sin lograr relajarse, se apuró y se dispuso a arreglar todo para salir temprano, esperando que el día fuera un poco más tranquilo. Llegó a su oficina sin saludar a nadie. Umi se encontraba checando uno de los expedientes cuando su jefe inmediato la llamó a su despacho. Hacía un día y medio aproximadamente el jefe de su jefe había tratado de propasarse con ella.

—Umi, te tengo malas noticias —dijo su jefe inmediato de forma sería, estas 5 palabras comenzaron a hacer que sus palmas empezaran a sudar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó esperando lo peor.

—La Dirección Corporativa ha solicitado la rescisión de tu contrato por malos manejos —Umi encarnó su ceja y miraba fijamente a su jefe que al sentir su mirada y verse descubierto con una mentira, bajó la cabeza.

—Me duele saber que no tienes los pantalones para decirme la verdad —espetó molesta.

—Umi de verdad lo siento, te recomendare con otros colegas y...

—Evítate los favores Brian, no deseo nada más de ustedes —salió azotando la puerta.

Iba rumbo al baño completamente frustrada y ansiosa. Se sentó en la taza y empezó a mordisquear sus uñas sin cesar mientras se balancean ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia adelante de forma ausente. Sacó de su bolsa su ansiolítico natural, lo que menos quería era que Ricardo la viera de esa forma y más cuando se acercaba la hora de la comida y había prometido llevarlo a la playa. No pudo con la ansiedad, así que decidió escribirle un correo a Hikaru anunciando su regreso a Japón y detallándole el sueño recurrente de Clef.

A pesar de que su vida no era fácil, todo su calvario había comenzado semanas atrás, cuando soñó con Céfiro. Durante mucho tiempo negó la realidad de lo que paso ahí e incluso renegó de la existencia de las personas por las cuales afirmó que amaba y daría la vida por ellas. Pero cuando pasó el tiempo y no pudieron regresar, aunado a la muerte de sus padres, maldijo su destino como Guerrera Mágica tratando de sanar su débil corazón porque en 2 años había quedado huérfana y dolió aún más la ausencia de sus padres cuando estaba a punto de aliviarse y tuvo que hacer todo sola.

De camino a su auto y con sus pertenencias en una caja, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando recordó ese sueño que la dejaba helada.

_Umi paseaba por el castillo de Céfiro en ruinas, se notaba que había pasado una gran devastación. Llegó temerosa a la sala de Trono cuando vio al Gurú de Céfiro sumamente herido y con semblante ausente. Preocupada por su condición, Umi se acercó sigilosamente a auxiliarlo. _

—_Gu... guruclef ¿estás bien? —preguntó con cuidado tratando de no asustarlo._

_El mago subió su mirada perdida y en respuesta gritó tan fuerte que Umi dio un brinco hacia atrás. Umi trató de tranquilizarlo pero cuando tocó su hombro, éste se convirtió en ceniza deshaciéndose encima de la Guerrera mientras que ella temblaba incontrolablemente por lo sucedido._

Umi salió de su ensoñación cuando el rechinido de un coche seguido de terribles ofensas la sacó del trágico sueño.

—¡Fíjate estúpida! ¡Estuve a punto de matarte! —gritó el conductor de un Acura del año tratando de calmarse para no bajar y abofetearla.

Umi ni siquiera respondió, siguió su camino con la cabeza baja. Se maldecía mentalmente el estar terriblemente preocupada de que algo haya pasado a Céfiro y a Clef. Cuando comenzaron los sueños, además de abrir la vieja herida de Céfiro y causarle preocupación, lloraba desconsoladamente por la preocupación de saber si su viejo amor secreto en otra dimensión muy lejana se encontraba a salvo.

Mientras viajaba en su auto, empezó a sopesar seriamente el regresar a Japón. Tal vez no se establecería en Tokio, pero sí en Okinawa que era una ciudad que podía gustarle para vivir y ver a Hikaru y a Fuu de vez en cuando.

Estacionó su coche y se dirigió a tocar el timbre de la guardería. Una de las educadoras la miró sorprendida, faltaba una hora para la comida y no era la hora acostumbrada para recoger a los bebés.

—Sra. Ryuuzaki, ha llegado muy temprano el día de hoy.

—Vengo por Ricardo —contestó secamente y sin emoción.

La educadora tomó la contestación como la de alguien que tuvo un pésimo día en el trabajo y quería disfrutar el resto de la tarde con su pequeño y fue por Ricardo.

—Por cierto —dijo la educadora con una sonrisa—, mañana le toman la foto de grupo a Ricardo, tiene que traerlo más temprano para arreglarlo con su traje de gala.

—No se preocupe —dijo Umi con determinación—, no regresaremos —finalizó tomando a su bebé y dando la media vuelta.

A la educadora le tomó por sorpresa la contestación y notificó de inmediato a la Directora de la guardería.

—Vamos a la playa Ricardo, y después recogeremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos a Japón nuevamente —dijo a su bebé mientras lo acomodaba en su asiento y agradeciendo a Dios el haber tramitado la nacionalidad japonesa a su bebé.

Pero el bebé la observaba pensativo, su madre no irradiaba la misma calma desde hacían unos días, y a pesar de ser muy pequeño, sentía lo mismo que su mamá y empezó a ponerse inquieto.

Mientras manejaba a Brighton Beach trató de perderse en la magnífica vista que el paisaje le regalaba, pero se mostraba inquieta y ansiosa, no se sentía tranquila, volvió a recordar el sueño y estaba tan absorta en éste, que un grito de Ricardo la sacó del trance.

El niño lloraba sin parar en el coche, sin razón aparente había comenzado a llorar y a manotear de manera muy violenta y lloraba con demasiado sentimiento. Umi se maldijo por dentro y trato de darle una sonrisa de esas que calman hasta el alma y el bebé dejó de llorar aunque se notaba triste.

Umi tuvo que estacionarse casi de inmediato y tomó a su bebé en brazos y lo consoló. Cuando estaba completamente segura de que estaba tranquilo, lo dejó en el asiento acostado mientras se ponía la bolsa del _lunch_, su pañalera, el _portabebé_ y lo acomodó allí. Pero Ricardo comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sacó de la cajuela el inflable de Ricardo tratando de distraer al bebé y de brindarle un día lleno de diversión.

La Guerrera no se había dado cuenta pero el ambiente se sentía tenso y parecía que se asomaba el ocaso a pesar de ser las 2:00 de la tarde. Este suceso le extrañó mucho. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, cerró la puerta del coche y pudo ver que las aves volaban lejos de la playa. Volteó a ver a los demás tratando de constatar si realmente alguien se estaba percatando de las condiciones climáticas, pero nadie parecía ver algo extraño; al contrario de eso, jugaban y corrían en la playa sin ningún problema.

—Creo que es mejor irnos, Ricardo —dijo mientras sobaba la cabecita de su bebé que se veía asustado al igual que su madre. Umi por dentro empezaba sentir un calor que hacía 20 años no sentía.

Nerviosa y temblorosa, trató de deshacerse de las cosas que traía puestas para abrir el coche e irse de inmediato. Con tantas cosas encima, además del bebé, las llaves del auto cayeron al piso. Se inclinó para recogerlas, pero un crujido horrible hizo que la Guerrera se enderezará y volteara con lentitud.

Una ola de 8 metros amenazaba con impactarle de lleno a su pequeño hijo y a ella. La ola arrasó a la gente con violencia mientras se acercaba rápidamente a golpearla a ella. Umi apenas pudo reaccionar, colocó el inflable a espaldas de su hijo para taparlos, mientras la pañalera y la canasta de _lunch_ lo protegían por los costados. Cuando tenía la ola casi encima y sintiendo ese calor en el pecho tan familiar, se formaron en su boca las palabras que la habían acompañado en su adolescencia:

—_**¡TORNADO AZUL!**_

La Guerrera gritó mientras su débil poder cubría a su pequeño por completo. Sabía que ese poder era de ataque, pero lo hizo como protección para cubrir a su hijo y él se quedase con algo de oxígeno mientras recibía el golpe de la ola.

La ola la golpeó del lado rompiéndole las costillas y sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, abrió los ojos mientras el agua los arrastraba a ella y su pequeño, pudo ver a Ricardo resguardado en la esfera que ella misma había creado de la desesperación por salvarlo y aunque no se había hecho daño físico, el agua lo hacía moverse violentamente y como consecuencia él bebe lloraba muy asustado.

Estaban completamente hundidos y se impactaron fuertemente en un pequeño negocio que estaba enfrente del aparcamiento de los coches, pero la presión del agua fue tan fuerte que la rompió y ellos salieron con una velocidad mortífera. Una varilla se le encajó en el costado de su cuerpo mientras una esquirla se le encajaba del lado del cuello. La varilla hizo que por un momento se atoraran y su pierna se atoró con la raíz de una palmera. A pesar de esto y del desgarro de su pierna, no soltó su hijo, y al ver que el niño espantado de muerte se encontraba ileso con su _Tornado Azul_, pude ver desde lejos esa luz tan familiar que los absorbía como aquella dos veces cuando tenía 14 años.

—¡No! ¡No por favor! —gritó tragando agua y aferrándose más a su hijo.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana se expulsó así misma hacia la superficie sacando primeramente a su hijo y después a ella. Al salir abrió los ojos y pudo ver que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, en este lugar llovía y el cielo estaba nublado ¿Dónde había quedado el resplandor de hace unos minutos, los árboles extraños, los volcanes flotantes?

Estaba en Céfiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:****  
****El viento desolador**

**. **

Fuu fue la primera en llegar a la Torre de Tokio. Emocionada veía el cielo azul y agradecía el haber vivido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida. Vio como poco a poco iban llegando Hikaru y Umi con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Ya pasó un año desde entonces —dijo emocionada recordando aquellas aventuras.

—Sí, y ahora somos estudiantes del Mundo Místico —agregó Umi mientras las chicas reían.

—¡Miren! —gritó Hikaru señalando en ventanal.

—Oh… ¡Qué maravilloso! —dijo Umi extasiada.

—Si, es verdad —dijo Fuu sintiendo emoción en su corazón—, lograron crear un mundo hermoso y pacífico sin un Pilar.

—Fue gracias a la cooperación de todos —opinó Umi conmovida de ver ese hermoso mundo.

—¡Quiero ir a Céfiro una vez más, pero esta vez sin arrepentimientos; quiero vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro! —exclamó alegremente la Guerrera de Fuego esperando junto con sus amigas regresar luego de un año de ser llamadas por su dimensión. Sin embargo eso no pasó.

Después de ese día, la conversación de las tres amigas giraba en torno de su regreso a Céfiro. Ellas habían salvado a su mundo y pensaban que gracias a su ayuda podrían volver. Fuu conforme pasaba el tiempo se emocionaba cada vez más y más con la idea de ver a Ferio. Si la fuerza de su corazón las había regresado, era obvio que después de haber arriesgado su vida, la fuerza de su corazón aún era más grande para regresar y vivir con la persona que ella tanto amaba.

—Chicas, quiero regresar a Céfiro, quiero vivir una nueva aventura allá —confesó Fuu mientras comía animadamente.

—Lo sé, quieres ver de nuevo a Ferio —dijo Hikaru animada mientras Umi se reía junto con la pelirroja.

—Quiero verlo de nuevo, amigas, deseo verlo —agregó con determinación mientras ponía su mano en el pecho.

Pero la decepción empezó a hacerse presente poco a poco en los años siguientes. Fuu era aplicada en la escuela, pero no veía a otro grupo de amigas que no fueran sus queridas Guerreras, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a sus padres. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de Ferio estaban entrelazados a sus amigas, por ello cada vez dependía más y más de Hikaru y Umi para poder levantar un poco su ánimo. Y a causa de esta dependencia, en su corazón se abrió una brecha grandísima cuando la peliazul se fue.

Siempre fue seria y reservada, pero al pasar los años se volvió retraída. Siempre se le veía con la mirada perdida y triste, cosa que a sus padres les molestaba. Empezaron a prohibirle que tuviera amistad con Hikaru y Umi, cosa que Fuu nunca acató.

Era el aniversario de la partida de Umi, venia más pensativa y triste de lo normal. Pensaba en rogarle, suplicarle que regresara pero no, no podía obligarla. Si las tres con el corazón en la mano no habían podido regresar, ahora que todas estaban enfurecidas con el destino que les había tocado ya no era un sentimiento puro, si no era de desesperación ¿Cómo podrían regresar así en esas condiciones?

—De nuevo triste, de seguro viste a la pobretona de Hikaru cuando te he dicho que no quiero que convivas con ella —dijo su padre al verla entrar.

—Falleció su hermano, no podía dejarla sola.

—De seguro ni siquiera tuvieron dinero para darle un funeral decente…

—¡No hables así de ella! —gritó la Guerrera del Viento enfurecida sin miedo a enfrentarlo.

—Esa "muerta de hambre" solo te provoca un peor semblante, te educamos para que te juntaras con gente de nuestra clase, ¡no con basura! —renegó en su sillón favorito.

—Eres un maldito imbécil —dijo la rubia con rabia. Al padre de Fuu se le puso de color rojo la cara pasando a un color violeta que a cualquiera se preocuparía. Se levantó del sillón para contestarle. Fuu corrió hacia su habitación dejando atrás a su padre. Trató de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto sin éxito. No quería seguir escuchando las palabras hirientes de él.

—¡Eres una estúpida Fuu, todo el tiempo triste… deberías de agradecer que tienes familia! —gritó su padre.

—Tener un padre como tú no es para celebrarse —dijo furiosa. Su padre abrió los ojos con odio y le soltó un bofetón.

Fuu cayó dramáticamente al suelo, el golpe la había dejado aturdida, cuando su cabeza pudo serenarse, se levantó con dificultad. Su padre trató de sujetarle pero ella hizo el ademán de que no se acercara.

—Perdóname Fuu, realmente no sé qué me pasó —se disculpó su padre angustiado y petrificado por lo que había hecho.

—¿Sabes padre? Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, nunca te di problemas, ahora con esto sé realmente con quién cuento.

—Detesto que hagas eso Fuu. ¡Cómo puedes juzgarme! ¡Tú echaste a perder las cosas! ¡Tú con tu depresión! ¡Aquí no hay lugar para los pusilánimes!... ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! —gritó furioso señalando la puerta.

—Claro que nos largamos padre —dijo una voz detrás de él.

—No te metas Kuu, este no es tu problema.

—Si nos permites, me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad con Fuu, por favor retírate.

Su padre salió de la habitación dejándolas solas. Kuu se acercó a Fuu y la abrazó gentilmente. Comenzó a llorar.

—Vamos Fuu, arregla tus cosas que nos vamos, ya tengo a dónde irnos, no quiero este ambiente para ti, de verdad no lo deseo, estoy decepcionada de nuestros padres, mamá sólo te lastima y mi padre te ha golpeado. ¡Es el colmo! —gritó mientras metía rápidamente algunas pertenencias de su hermana menor en una maleta.

—Nunca han abusado de nosotras Fuu, no podemos decir que nos violaran o abusara sexualmente de nosotras —dijo pensativa mientras metía a velocidad inhumana las cosas en la maleta.

—No Fuu, pero sí han abusado de ti psicológicamente cuando se supone que debían brindarnos su amor y comprensión. No sé qué demonios te pasa, o qué es lo que te ocasiona esas depresiones tan horrorosas que te obligan a tomar antidepresivos, pero ya es hora de independizarse. Anda, apúrate, no tenemos tiempo —dijo Kuu mientras ayudaba a su hermana menor a salir de ese hogar al que nunca más volvieron.

Iba en el coche con Fuu, triste, pensativa, no se sentía dueña de si misma. Volteó a ver el árbol que estaba del lado derecho del coche; era un árbol fuerte pero se veía apagado, triste. El viento movía sus hojas suavemente y pensó para sí misma qué había hecho de su vida, ¿había hecho bien? ¿En qué había fallado? Estaba triste por sus padres pero no podía mirar atrás, no entendían qué había en su corazón. Tenía que rehacer su vida y tenía que hacerla rápido.

Al poco tiempo en sus prácticas profesionales, estaba apurada para llegar con Kuu para hacerle su cena cuando se dio de bruces con la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Soy una idiota, discúlpeme —dijo Fuu atropelladamente mientras trataba de juntar las hojas de la persona con la que chocó.

—No te preocupes, déjalo así —dijo apenado.

—No por favor, déjame ayudarte —fue cuando alzo la mirada y pudo verlo. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, aunque parecía un modelo, tenía gafas anchas y un comportamiento desenfadado, también parecía muy tímido.

—Soy Jin —dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Fuu… —dijo tomando su mano.

El flechazo fue inmediato y empezó una dulce vida para Fuu. Quería a Jin y por fin sintió que olvidaría a Ferio para siempre. Sin embargo Kuu no era tan optimista, Jin era celoso y controlador. Traía a su hermana a raya, no la dejaba ni siquiera ver a Hikaru, cosa que Fuu aceptó de buena gana con tal de mantenerlo contento.

En el sexo era rudo y egoísta, muchas veces lastimaba a Fuu dejándole moretones y mordidas que la chica trataba de tapar.

Veía a Hikaru una o dos veces al mes a escondidas de su novio. A los dos años de relación, Fuu con 28 años de edad creyó que era momento de hacer su vida y formar una familia.

La dulce espera había llegado antes de lo previsto y la falta del periodo de Fuu creyó que estaba embarazada. Cuando se lo comentó a Jin se desató el infierno.

—¿Que hiciste jodida ramera? ¿Un hijo? ¡Puta mierda! ¡A mi no me amarraras si quieres a ese bastardo!

—Pero Jin, yo te... — no pudo continuar en cuando sintió el bofetón que le propinaba el "amor de su vida".

—Vamos a sacarte a ese bastardo de tu vientre —dijo maldiciendo aún más a la criatura que aún no nacía y al mismo tiempo le soltaba otro golpe en la cara a Fuu. Ésta cayó aturdida al piso mientras sentía un par de patadas directamente en su vientre.

Fuu reaccionó en el hospital, al lado de ella estaban Hikaru y Kuu.

—Kuu, creo que Fuu ya está… despertando —expresó Karu entre lágrimas.

—Jin... —apenas pudo enunciar Fuu con dificultad.

—El cabrón ese está en la cárcel. Ni lo menciones. Llegué a tiempo. No podrá hacerte daño jamás —dijo Kuu mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.

Entró el doctor a revisar a Fuu. Mientras le hacía los exámenes de rutina, Fuu preguntó con voz ahogada:

—Mi hijo, Doctor... —susurró tocando su vientre.

—Fuu, no sé cómo decirte esto... —contestó el doctor apenado.

—¡¿Lo mató?!, ese desgraciado mató ¿a mi bebé?

—Nunca estuviste embarazada Fuu. Hicimos análisis y nunca estuviste encinta.

—Pero, tuve un atraso, no lo entiendo.

—Fuu, esto es difícil de decirlo, pero jamás podrás engendrar.

—¿Qué? No lo creo —expresó con lágrimas.

—Tienes una Endometriosis muy avanzada, Fuu. Tenemos que hacerte una Histerectomía.

Fuu tomó a Kuu de la mano y lloró desconsoladamente mientras Hikaru estaba del otro lado abrazando a su amiga.

•

•

_**Presente...**_

—Estoy preocupada, Fuu. No logro descifrar qué pasó con Umi. Solo tengo el correo que no se envió en su Bandeja de Salida donde me indica que regresaría a Japón; pero nada más. Y de eso ya tiene dos meses, y con el mes y medio de la desaparición de Umi… —explicó Hikaru paseando como león enjaulado en el cuarto de Fuu con desesperación.

—Lo sé, Karu. Créeme que lo sé, tenemos que pensar qué haremos. Hemos estado todos los días en la Torre de Tokio tratando de regresar y nada.

—¿Y es seguro que vayas a Bangladesh? ¿No te estás tomando muy en serio estas vacaciones? Recuerda que no es momento de vacaciones, Fuu —dijo molesta Hikaru mientras le manoteaba a su amiga.

—No sé cuál es tu problema sinceramente, me estaba volviendo loca y desde lo de Umi no he podido concentrarme. Además, siempre me ha interesado conocer ese lugar y no voy sola, irá Kuu conmigo.

—Si, ya sé —dijo mientras trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, pero le preocupaba de sobremanera que en estos momentos se separaran.

—No te preocupes 'Karu', te traeré recuerdos y de verdad necesitamos un descanso de la Torre de Tokio, tal vez mi mente se abra en estas vacaciones y pueda pensar lo que podemos hacer.

—Lo sé, Fuu. Sé que tú también sufres al igual que yo.

—¡Venga!, dame un abrazo —dijo Fuu jalándola hacia ella, y la estrechó fuertemente. Sintió un presentimiento raro. Abrió los ojos con miedo y la soltó con rudeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hikaru tomándola de las manos.

—No… no es nada... —vaciló—. Bueno, adiós 'Karu', nos veremos pronto —se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Adiós no Fuu, nos veremos en dos semanas.

—Si, 'Karu' nos vemos —contestó la rubia poco convencida.

Camino a su casa puso su música de Bellydance para calmarse pero algo había que no la dejaba tranquila: Un presentimiento raro y oscuro. Cuando llegó a su casa apenas vio a Kuu y se encerró en su habitación.

Empezó a repasar las cosas en su maleta y deseó tener el comunicador que Ferio le había obsequiado muchos años atrás. De repente, deseó con todo su corazón volver a verlo, que estuviera bien aunque estuviera casado, aunque tuviera mil hijos. Solo deseaba verlo una vez más.

Sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando escuchó unos leves toques en la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Peleaste con Hikaru? —preguntó su hermana sentándose en su cama.

—No, Fuu. Es sólo que estoy cansada del tema de Umi, el no tener noticias me tiene muy mal —dijo tapando su mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Aun no tienen noticias... —afirmó tomando la mano de su hermana—, sé que es muy doloroso Fuu pero también 'Karu' te necesita, tienes que ser fuerte.

—¿Y si está muerta, Kuu? —rompió en llanto.

—Se que la verás de nuevo, no te angusties, volverán a estar juntas —le dio un beso en la frente—. Anda, termina de arreglar tus cosas, yo haré lo mismo.

Vio el reloj y estaban retrasadas, tendrían que haber terminado la maleta hace dos horas. Metió lo más que pudo y en media hora terminó de arreglar sus cosas. Esperaba a Kuu en la sala cuando moviendo los sillones sitió algo redondo, saco el objeto de ente el sillón y los cojines y vio de qué se trataba.

Era el intercomunicador que le dio Ferio hace años, el cual perdió en su regreso al Mundo Místico y que juraba que no lo volvería a tener. Las lágrimas cayeron inconscientemente y se aferró a él.

—Bueno, Fuu, no te había dicho pero te tengo agradables noticias sobre… ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su hermana mayor asustada cuando la descubrió llorando y temblando.

—Umi… me da miedo no volver a verla —dijo mientras guardaba el regalo de Ferio en su pantalón —¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

—¡Nos vamos en primera clase! ¡He estado saliendo con un tipo que es piloto!

—¡¿De verdad? ¿Y desde cuándo sales con él? —preguntó Fuu molesta.

—Desde hace unos seis meses, ¡oye no me mires así! ¡Vámonos ya que perderemos el vuelo!

Tomaron un taxi que rápidamente las llevó al aeropuerto. Fuu iba ceñuda, apretando el intercomunicador fuertemente y sentida con su hermana. No quería conocer a ese hombre que tal vez le quitaría a su hermana permanentemente, pero si regresaba a Céfiro, ella también abandonaría a su hermana. No eran los mejores pensamientos para ella en ese momento, tal vez su regreso estaba muy pronto y el dejar a su hermana era inevitable.

—¿Por qué vienes 'jetona', Fuu?

—¡Me lo ocultaste! ¡Yo te he contado todo siempre!

—Al diablo con eso Fuu, sabes que no es verdad... —reclamó su hermana dolida—. Sé que hay algo que no me has dicho desde hace tiempo y las involucra a las tres.

—Kuu, no te he ocultado nada...

—Mira Fuu, no voy a discutir contigo, sólo lo sé y punto. Crees que soy estúpida pero no lo soy, y vamos que Aoki nos espera.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, un hombre "no tan joven" a los ojos de Fuu las esperaba sonriente, Fuu pudo examinarlo de cerca y llegó a una conclusión: No le gustaba para nada ese tipo.

—Aoki, cariño —dijo Kuu mientras se acercaba al hombre completamente emocionada.

Esa imagen le recordó a Ferio, la emoción, la forma en cómo lo veía, cómo se movía cuando estaba él presente donde estuviera ella. Sintió unos celos terribles, ella deseó y lloró muchas noches por lo mismo, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y negarle el derecho de ser feliz a su hermana.

—Fuu, el es Aoki, mi novio —dijo sonrojada mientras la acercaba a su pareja.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Fuu —dijo cortésmente.

—El gusto es mío —dijo con dificultad mientras extendía su mano.

—Bueno chicas, ¿listas para el viaje? —preguntó emocionado.

—¿Irás con nosotros? —preguntó Fuu asustada.

—No, sólo pilotearé el avión, irán en buenas manos, por cierto Fuu, me gustaría platicar contigo... —dijo Aoki entre serio y sonrojado.

Fuu volteó a ver a su hermana ¿que podría ser para que se pusieran de esa forma? A menos que...

—Quiero vivir con ustedes —dijo firmemente mientras tomaba la mano de Kuu, esta sonrió como una tonta.

—¿Te casarás con mi hermana? —preguntó Fuu con duda.

—¡Rayos, no! El matrimonio no es para mí, Fuu.

Eso fue una estocada en el corazón para Fuu. Sabía que su hermana quería hacer su vida y tener hijos, ella misma lo deseaba. Pero este patán quería vivir con ellas y sabrá Dios qué más haría. Vio el semblante de su hermana ensombrecerse un poco pero aun la veía emocionada. Quería gritarle a aquel imbécil, quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero por su hermana se contuvo.

—Chicas, tenemos que irnos, van a pasar conmigo, así que… ¡tendrán toda una experiencia VIP! —dijo arrogante. A Fuu le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Pensó que el tiempo pasaría excesivamente lento con esa desagradable persona, pero fue bastante rápido y su incomodidad se incrementaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Que había visto Kuu en este individuo? Pero eso no le molestaba del todo. Había algo, algo que le aterraba, un presentimiento malo.

Se paró y fue a la cafetería que tenía la zona VIP, pidió un té verde para calmar su ansiedad y respiró profundamente varias veces. Lo de Umi le calaba hasta los huesos, se sentía miserable por tomar vacaciones mientras estaban en esta situación. Tal vez tenía razón Hikaru, tal vez no era el momento de tomar vacaciones.

Salió de su ensueño cuando su "cuñado" les hizo el ademán de que se acercaran. Era hora de abordar el avión. Cada vez ese presentimiento crecía más y más en su pecho. Kuu al darse cuenta de la ansiedad de su hermana tomó su mano.

—¿Todo bien, Fuu?

—Sí… sí —contestó nerviosa.

—No te noto bien, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme —dijo mientras frotaba su mano con dulzura.

Fuu avanzó callada, tomaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana. Aoki no pasó desapercibido este detalle, se desharía de ella en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa de Kuu, la hermanita pequeña de su novia no le daba buena espina. Cuando entraron al avión, Fuu se sorprendió ¡todo era lujo!

—"_Algo bueno salió de este tipo"_ —pensó mientras se sentaba en una de los exclusivos asientos de la Sky suite de Air Japan.

—¡Fuu, esto es fabuloso! —Gritoneó su hermana brincado de emoción—, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado estar más cerca de ti para poder platicar, se que quieres decirme algo, tus ojos me lo dicen, estaré aquí, al lado tuyo.

Fuu se sentó con inseguridad e incomodidad. Sentía en su corazón que después de este viaje nada sería igual. Su hermana estaba haciendo su vida. ¿Sería malo que ella pensara en su felicidad, a pesar de la desaparición de Umi?

El vuelo parecía una tortura para Fuu, a pesar de que ya habían despegado, pidió a Dios que la ayudara a tranquilizar sus nervios. La azafata la hizo brincar cuando le ofreció champaña, la aceptó con una sonrisa torcida y de un jalón se la tomó.

—¿Podría darme otra? —pidió de forma muy cortés. La azafata no pudo negarse, le dio una segunda copa con una mirada reprobatoria.

—Gracias señorita, pero no vaya lejos, que le pediré otra bebida en breve —advirtió zampándose la copa como si fuera agua.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su hermana con tono sombrío.

—¡Claro, Kuu! Estoy disfrutando las vacaciones.

—¡Pues no tomes tanto en el vuelo carajo! ¡Vas a llegar ebria! —suspiró fuertemente y agregó: —Duerme un rato, no llevamos ni dos horas de vuelo y nos faltan 6 horas más, no quiero que te pongas ebria como una cuba.

—Ok Kuu, dormiré —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

En cuando se acostó por completo, empezó a hacer una lista con todo lo que quería hacer y conocer en Bangladesh, haciendo una lista de los gastos fijos que tendría ahí, más suvenir, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, no sabía dónde estaba, era un lugar cálido, lleno de pasto verde y grandes árboles, se respiraba una brisa limpia que serenaba el corazón, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba soñando. Miró su ropa y era diferente, traía un vestido verde menta con unas zapatillas del mismo tono.

—¿Por qué estoy soñando con Céfiro? —advirtió de inmediato y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, cuando lo vio.

Él había crecido, estaba más fornido, mas alto e increíblemente guapo, aun tenía su cicatriz en la cara, pero se veía más pequeña, sus facciones estaban más perfiladas, su cabello verde estaba perfectamente cortado. ¡Era Ferio! Se quedó estupefacta al verlo. Sintió que su corazón se quedaba sin sangre, que todo su cuerpo se le helaba la sangre. ¡Ahí estaba él… sonriéndole y abriendo sus brazos para recibirla!

Fuu corrió hacia él pero se detuvo en seco cuando pudo enfocarlo bien, comenzaba a sangrar, tenía cortadas las venas de sus muñecas. Su sonrisa ya no era cálida, sino tétrica. Echó un ligero vistazo a su alrededor y todo se tornó nublado.

—¿Qué pasa, Ferio? —preguntó asustada.

—Acércate, te lo mostraré… —dijo de forma amenazadora mientras la llamaba con el dedo.

Cuando Fuu se acercó más, Ferio la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió desesperada, pero cuando lo vio gritó de terror, su apariencia física había cambiado mucho, ahora parecía un cadáver de dos meses y despedía un olor asqueroso a putrefacción.

—¿Querías eso, no Fuu? —dijo señalando con su dedo su propio corazón, enterró su mano hasta que él mismo se arrancó su podrido corazón y se lo aventó.

Cuando éste cayó en las manos de Fuu despertó de un brinco, sudaba a chorros y comenzó a llorar, miró alrededor y todo el avión estaba en completo silencio. No pasaban de las 2:00 de la tarde para que estuviera tan oscuro.

—¿Kuu, estas despierta? —preguntó bajito, temblando petrificada.

—¿Qué pasa Fuu? Me desesperaste —le contestó la hermana mayor tallándose los ojos con irritación —¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?

—No lo sé Kuu, es lo que te quería decir. Deben ser como las 2:00 de la tarde, pero el cielo está como si fueran las 10:00 de la noche. Anda, asómate a la ventanilla y verás.

Mientras la hermana mayor se asomaba por la ventana, Fuu echó un vistazo en el interior del avión, a la gente que viajaba con ellas. Los pasajeros se veían como si estuvieran dormidos. Se acercó a una anciana para despertarla, pero cuando la tocó comprobó que el cuerpo estaba helado, exageradamente frío.

—¡Kuu!, estas personas… ¡están muertas! —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¡QUÉ!... ¡¿QUE ESTÁN… MUERTAS?! —contestó gritando.

—¡La ventanilla! ¡Mírala! —gritó Fuu con terror.

Un gran tornado.

Corrieron a la cabina a ver a Aoki, pero cuando entraron estaba muerto, el avión por alguna extraña razón se mantenía estable.

—Aoki, cariño —exclamó Kuu ahogada en lágrimas mientras su hermana la sacaba de la cabina.

—Fuu, tengo miedo —dijo su hermana tratando de no desmayarse.

—Yo también Kuu, no sé qué esta pasando y que signific... —pero no pudo continuar ya que el comunicador que le regalo Ferio empezó a brillar. Lo tomó en su mano y en el momento en que el tornado deshacía el avión, Fuu apenas fue consiente de agarrar a su hermana de un brazo y gritar.

—**¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!**

Jaló a su hermana hacia ella, mientras recibía la furia del tornado sobre su cuerpo.

—¡FUU! —gritaba su hermana desesperada al ver como quedaba mal herida.

En ese momento de agonía Fuu vio el resplandor de una luz, aterrada, llevando su poder y su miedo al máximo grito.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —mientras la luz las absorbía.

No había duda, había regresado a Céfiro con Kuu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **

**La pesadilla del Dragón**

**.**

El cielo negro y el agua helada amenazaba con congelarla a su hijo y a ella en segundos. Su hijo lloraba desconsolado mientras ella trataba torpemente de tranquilizarlo. Toco sus costillas y pudo sentir con terror que tenía una rama atravesándole el costado. Cuando trató de quitársela, su sangre brotaba se forma espeluznante. Trato de taparse y de auxiliar a su hijo sin éxito.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó llorando mientras con una mano tapaba su herida y con la otra se aferraba al inflable de su hijo –¡Clef! –gritó desesperada –¡CLEF! ¡ASCOT! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! –gritó llorando histéricamente hasta que sintió que se le nublaba la vista. Cayó desmayada y se empezó a hundir en el oscuro océano de Céfiro cuando una criatura la recogía a tiempo evitando que se ahogara y auxiliando a su hijo.

–¡Umi! ¡UMI! ¡Contéstame! –grito Caldina mientras la jalaba para sacarla del agua, gritó de horror cuando vio el estado deplorable en el que estaba Umi, una rama atravesaba su costado mientras de otra atravesaba su pecho izquierdo.

–¡Ayúdame mago! ¡HAY QUE SALVARLA! –gritó de desesperación mientras el mago se acerca a ella, el aura del mago comenzó a brillar, se acercó a ella como si fuera besarla, abrió ligeramente sus labios y salió una energía de la boca del mago que fue penetrando lentamente en la boca de la chica, recobrando el color y estabilizando su cuerpo.

El mago cayó desfallecido envejeciendo de manera acelerada, Caldina no sabía a quién asistir hasta que vieron a los pobladores de Céfiro acercarse con velocidad. Ese olor a putrefacción penetrante le había indicado que las sombras estaban muy cerca de ellos.

–¡Vamos! ¡Párate! ¡Carga al niño y vámonos! ¡No puedo con los dos! ¡Apúrate! –exigió Caldina mientras el mago se incorporaba, tomaba al pequeño hijo de Umi mientras Caldina cargaba a su amiga y corrían para esconderse.

_Umi paseaba por el castillo de Céfiro en ruinas, se notaba que había pasado una gran devastación. Llegó temerosa a la sala de Trono cuando vio al Gurú de Céfiro sumamente herido y con semblante ausente. Preocupada por su condición, Umi se acercaba sigilosamente a auxiliarlo._

—_Gu...Gurú Clef… ¿estás bien? —preguntaba con cuidado tratando de no asustarlo._

_El mago subió su mirada perdida y en respuesta gritó tan fuerte que Umi dio un brinco hacia atrás. Umi trato de tranquilizarlo pero cuando tocó su hombro éste se convirtió en ceniza deshaciéndote encima de la Guerrera mientras que ella temblaba incontrolablemente por lo sucedido._

_Grito con terror y trato de incorporarse como pudo. Lloro con desesperación y se tocó las heridas. De inmediato el recuerdo de su hijo vino a su mente._

—¡Ricardo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —grito desesperada tratando de incorporarse. Vio el lugar y no lo reconoció, estaba en una cueva improvisada como una choza, una muy humilde.

—Tranquila Umi, él está bien —dijo una voz cálida, que reconocería Umi en cualquier lado.

—¿Caldina? —pregunto asustada sobándose las sienes con dejo de desesperación.

—Veo que me reconociste querida, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Por favor Caldina —dijo entre lágrimas —mi hijo... Quiero verlo por favor.

Solo escuchaba su voz, se encontraba oculta ente las sombras, por algún motivo desconocido no quería acercarse.

—Caldina por favor, quiero verlo, sal a la luz por favor –Cuando Caldina salió a la luz, Umi tapo su boca, tenía la apariencia de una mujer de 75 años, pero no fue su vejez lo que la dejo pasmada, la mitad de su cara estaba completamente deforme. Caldina vio a Umi con tristeza, sabía que su expresión se quedaba corta a lo que pensaba.

–Está dormido Umi y sorprendentemente bien, tú fuiste la peor parada.

–Yo… no sé cómo regrese a Céfiro –dijo confundida y aterrada.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Caldina mientras se sentaba cerca de ella.

–Recuerdo… recuerdo que me despidieron de mi trabajo, pase por mi hijo a la guardería, íbamos a la playa, después… nos iríamos a Tokio, ya no queríamos estar en Melbourne, ya quería regresar a casa –empezó a temblar –pero luego –dijo sollozando –el cielo se oscureció, una ola de 10 metros impacto en la playa, nos golpeó, solo atine a soltar mi poder para protegerlo a él, me hubiera muerto si algo le pasaba, yo ya no quería regresar a Céfiro, no sé porque regrese, pero te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, por salvarnos la vida a mí y a mi hijo.

–No tienes que agradecer Umi, sabes que siempre te he querido –dijo Caldina con dulzura.

—Caldina dios santo ¿qué paso contigo? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Umi, es una larga historia, tengo que explicártelo todo y tal vez con un poco de tu ayuda en cuanto te recuperes —callo al escuchar toser a su acompañante, Umi se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, cuando pudo ver al hombre a la cara, creyó ver al hombre más anciano de toda su vida.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto Umi con nervios.

—Querida él es Kelo, lo rescate cuando se suscitó el ataque de la sombras...

—¿De las sombras? ¿Cuáles sombras? ¿Dónde está Guruclef? —pregunto con miedo.

Caldina trato de controlar sus emociones para no llorar. Darle la noticia seria más duro de lo que pensaba.

—Umi... Pasaron cosas desde su partida, veras es sistema del pilar...

—¡Deja de darle tantas vueltas Caldina! ¡¿Dónde está Guruclef?!

—Muerto... —dijo si más, viendo de reojo a Kelo.

Un sonido gutural de dolor salió de los labios de Umi, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sintió morir. El hombre que había amado estaba muerto, el sueño era cierto. Como si alguna parte de su roto corazón estuviera aun unido, su alma se despedazó y lloró como cuando habían muerto sus padres.

—Umi querida... —Caldina se acercó para consolarla.

—Nunca pude decirle lo que sentía Caldina, yo lo ame, viví con su recuerdo, se fue sin saberlo, nunca lo volví a ver y jamás tuve la oportunidad de decírselo.

–¿Lo amabas mucho verdad querida? –preguntó Caldina sobando dulcemente su espalda.

Sin esperarlo, Umi la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre y la apretó contra ella, lloró hasta que su corazón dolido se sintió un poco más sereno. La noticia de su muerte le había traído dolor y arrepentimiento, dolor porque jamás lo volvería a ver, arrepentimiento porque jamás le dijo lo mucho que lo amo.

—Umi querida... —Caldina se acercó para consolarla —Tranquila Umi, no llores –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente? Siento que no he dormido nada…

–¿Estas de broma Umi? Llevas más de 15 noches inconscientes, por suerte Kelo también es mago y pudo hacer unas pociones para curarte y otras para despertarte.

–¿Tú has cuidado a mi hijo en este tiempo? –Caldina asintió –Gracias Caldina –dijo Umi tomándola de la mano.

–¿Ha comido bien? ¿Qué le diste?

–Lo he pegado a tu pecho, ha comido bien –Umi le dedico una linda sonrisa.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, examino a Umi mientras atendía a su hijo, no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa pero su semblante se veía dominado por una amargura constante, Caldina se preguntó internamente que había pasado en este tiempo. Umi sintió su mirada y volteo a verla.

–Has cambiado Umi, ya no eres una niña, eres toda una mujer, pero tu semblante refleja mucha tristeza.

–Mi vida no ha sido buena Caldina.

–Cuéntame tu historia Umi, desde que se marcharon de Céfiro.

Umi comenzó a contarle que habían deseado regresar desde el momento que pisaron mundo místico su vida se había vuelto un infierno. La desesperación de no poder regresar a Céfiro durante los primeros 10 años, la pérdida de su padre (cerca de la torre de Tokio) y madre, la perdida de los negocios de la familia la habían dejado deshecha, aunado el hecho de que amaba a Guruclef y el reproche que guardo durante años por no habérselo confesado antes de irse.

Le confesó cuando huyó de su hogar tratando de rehacer su vida, cuando conoció al que pensaba había sido el gran amor de su vida, que solo se aprovechó de ella y la abandono embarazada. Contó con lujo de detalles su vida con José, Caldina la escuchaba pacientemente sin preguntar nada, dejando que la chica se desahogará. Umi al principio se sintió intimidada por Kelo que se encontraba apartado en la habitación, pero conforme empezó a contar su historia se sintió más libre para expresar todo lo que tuvo guardado durante 20 años.

–¿Por qué huiste Umi? –pregunto tomándola de la mano. 

–Porque no me quedaba nada en Tokio, necesitaba cambiar de aires, un cambio.

–Esa no es la verdad ¿Por qué huiste? Sé que tus padres fueron una razón de peso, pero hubieras encontrado consuelo con Fuu y Hikaru, ¿por qué las dejaste? –Umi bajo la vista –¡Dímelo! –exigió su amiga con furia.

–¡Porque jamás podríamos regresar! ¡Porque así como Fuu sufría por Ferio y Karu por Lantis yo sufría en silencio por Clef! ¡Porque yo ya no quería volver, quería apartarlos de mi mente y de mi corazón y un tiempo lo conseguí, lo olvide y a ustedes también! –gritó furiosa, en su rabio despertó al bebe. Se arrepintió de habérselo soltado d esa forma.

–Te entiendo Umi, nosotros creíamos que no querían regresar, también las esperamos mucho tiempo.

–¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Ascot, Presea y Lafarga? ¿Ferio y Lantis? ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Dónde están Karu y Fuu? ¡Ellas debieron regresar también!

–Al parecer solo regresaste tú con tu hijo –comentó mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla del bebe

–Es imposible, debimos regresar las tres, siempre ha sido de esa forma –dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la almohada –Dime Caldina ¿Qué paso con este mundo lleno de magia y naturaleza? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevo a la destrucción?

–El decreto de Hikaru…

–Ella anuló el Sistema del Pilar, exactamente dijo "A partir de este momento yo anuló es Sistema del Pilar de Céfiro, quiero que unan sus manos y reconstruyan su mundo", quedo en mano de los pobladores de Céfiro ¿Qué es lo que exactamente salió mal?

–Umi piénsalo, sé que tú lo escuchaste, porque todos lo escuchamos, Céfiro pertenece a su gente ¿cierto? –la guerrera asintió –Imagina que tienes ese poder infinito en manos de la gente…

–Pero toda la gente quería la reconstrucción del planeta –interrumpió Umi.

–Al principio así fue y poco a poco todo llego a la normalidad, el planeta floreció y se mantuvo así hasta que la gente olvidó de mantenerlo, no puedes esperar que toda la gente tenga buenos pensamientos y más cuando algunos con más voluntad que otros empezaron a tener miedo.

–¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que? –como si lo que le dijera Caldina no tuviera lógica.

–A la destrucción, imagínate a ti en este momento, con la muerte de Clef –a la chica se le rozaron los ojos –si tus sentimientos impactan en la preservación del planeta ¿Cómo te sentirías?

–Supongo que si afecta… –dijo mientras posaba la mano con cuidado en su herida.

–Ahora imagina que las personas con más voluntad en este planeta como el cuerpo de gobierno de Céfiro sufrían porque ustedes no regresaban…

–¿Sufrieron? –el brillo en los ojos de Umi era incuestionable.

–Todos Umi, en especial Lantis, Ferio, Ascot y Clef – dijo Caldina mientras tomaba la mano de Umi –sé que Clef sufrió por ti, aunque no quería decirlo, si te quiso Umi, no sé de qué forma, pero si te quería –confesó mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

Umi se sintió satisfecha por primera vez, el saber que Clef aunque fuera como discípula la había extrañado reconfortaba su alma, para ella haberlo amado teniendo casi 700 años. Su corazón de adolescente había amado profundamente a ese hombre con sabiduría y palabras de consuelo infinitas, lo admiraba, lo amaba, lo idolatraba, llego a pensar que más que un enamoramiento había sido más que un amor platónico con un sentimiento fuerte de admiración, más sin embargo, siendo más adulta se dio cuenta de que no era así, trato de amarlo y guardar su recuerdo muy profundamente hasta que ese sentimiento se volvió una herida que poco a poco empezaba salir a la superficie. Cuando conoció a su esposo, ese sentimiento no la dejó dormir hasta que se enamoró perdidamente de José, fue la anestesia perfecta para un corazón que se había quedado a mil años luz de mundo místico.

–¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está Ascot? –pregunto con miedo.

–Ascot y su esposa están con Ferio y Ráfaga en la nave NSX de Autozam, venían de regreso cuando paso el ataque, la atmosfera está cerrada, así que no han podido ingresar al planeta. Después cuando podamos salir y sea seguro, podrás ver la nave.

–¿Ascot se casó? –dijo con una sonrisa –¿Y los demás?

–Los demás fallecieron Umi, sus cuerpos están dentro del castillo –a Umi se le salieron las lágrimas, pensó en Hikaru y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ver a Lantis, ahora estaba muerto.

–Es bueno que no haya venido Hikaru, pienso en lo mucho que hubiera sufrido de saber que Lantis falleció.

–Fue una perdida terrible Umi, Ferio aún no sabe que su esposa e hija fallecieron, debe de estar como un loco desesperado tratando de cruzar la atmosfera –Umi casi le da un infarto al escuchar las noticias de Caldina, el gran amor de Fuu casado y con una hija, ahora estaba viudo.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué nos has castigado? ¿Deidades de Céfiro qué les hemos hecho? –gritó desesperada y se soltó a llorar, Caldina después de aguantar mucho tiempo la lágrimas, la abrazó y se unió a ella.

No saben cuánto tiempo se quedaron abrazadas, consolándose mutuamente después de tantas perdidas, de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, se quedaron juntas y durmieron juntas hasta que por primera vez no se sintieron solas. Umi dormía plácidamente mientras el pequeño Ricardo dormía en medio de ella y Caldina. Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir unas manos en sus costillas.

No se había dado cuenta pero la rama no solo había perforado parte de sus costillas, una rama pequeña también le había atravesado el seno izquierdo. Se puso roja como tomate cuando sintió al hombre limpiarle las heridas. Al contrario de lo que pensaría ella, se sintió cómoda y dejo que le cambiara los vendajes y limpiará su herida. El hombre volteó a verla a los ojos y Umi derramo unas pequeñas lágrimas de agradecimiento.

–Muchas gracias –dijo mientras el anciano asentía con la cabeza, para Umi esa mirada le recordaba tanto al mago de Céfiro.

–Umi querida ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Caldina incorporándose y cargando al pequeño de Umi.

–Mejor de lo que esperaba Caldina –dijo un dejo de dolor.

–No debes de moverte mucho Umi, estuviste a punto de morir de las heridas, tienes que tomarlo con calma.

–Quiero ir al castillo Caldina, quiero verlos –confesó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

–Aún no es momento Umi, estas muy débil, tenemos que cuidarte bien y cuando te recuperes iremos, pero ¿a qué quieres ir al castillo? Ahí no hay nada más que…

–Están ellos Caldina, quiero despedirme de ellos, quiero verlos, por favor…

–Si Umi, te llevaremos, solo cuando te repongas y que estés bien, no es seguro salir –comentó mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Umi a acomodarse.

–¿Qué paso en Céfiro? Vamos Caldina cuéntamelo todo…

–Veras Umi, cuando ustedes regresaron a su mundo y vimos como Céfiro empezó a florecer de inmediato, fue una sensación agridulce, nos sentíamos contentos, pero a la vez tristes porque sabíamos que mientras Céfiro no estuviera en peligro, ustedes no regresarían. Aunque Clef tenía una teoría, ustedes regresaron la segunda vez por voluntad de su corazón, todos nos aferramos a esa esperanza y eso mantuvo la llama viva durante muchas noches, muchísimas noches Umi, mientras esperábamos, Ferio y Clef empezaron a organizar las aldeas mientras Lantis y Ascot, se programaban para la ayuda a Autozam, eso aunado a la esperanza que regresarían nos mantuvo ocupados durante mucho tiempo. Céfiro era hermoso, un planeta muy hermoso para vivir, hasta que la desesperanza, soledad y miedo empezaron a albergar en los corazones de los Cefirianos. Empezaron a haber disputas por territorios, comercios e intercambios, esos fueron los primeros indicios de problemas. Después empezaron a aparecer criaturas malignas que al inicio estuvieron escondidas pero que después atacaron a la gente. Eso fue un punto de alerta para Guruclef, y llegó a dos conclusiones, o que habían fallecido o que se habían olvidado de nosotros y no querían volver mas –Umi pensó en aquello, las criaturas empezaron a atacar a la gente cuando ella partió y Hikaru y Fuu no les quedo de otra más que hacer tu vida –¿En qué piensas querida?

–No sé cómo se mide aquí el tiempo Caldina, pero estoy pensando que empezaron a atacar a la gente cuando yo hui a Australia y ellas se quedaron solas y decidieron hacer su vida. Durante 12 años tratamos de volver, también nosotros sufrimos y tal vez yo fui la culpable de que ellas dejaran de pensar en ustedes, pero ¿Sabes Caldina? Desde nuestro regreso siento como si nos hubiera caído una maldición, como si una sombra hubiera caído en nuestra vida. Sé que a Fuu y a Karu no les fue bien, su vida también fue difícil.

–Pero Umi ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Simplemente lo sé –contestó mientras bajaba la mirada –me alegro de que Fuu no esté aquí, hubiera sido un golpe para ella el saber que Ferio hizo su vida.

–Sé que Ferio nunca la olvido –dijo Caldina con una lágrima en los ojos.

–Ninguna pudo olvidar a nuestros amores cefirianos –confesó Umi muy triste.

–¿Y bueno Umi? ¿Nos ayudarás?

–Por supuesto Caldina ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó la chica decidida.

–Primero, recuperarte, segundo ir con Ceres para ver que te dice.

La recuperación no fue rápida para Umi, la chica apenas si se podía incorporar para sentarse, la herida la había dejado muy lastimada, aunado a esto, Umi hacia unos años se había enterado que su tiroides no se encontraba bien, por lo cual tomaba medicación diaria, sin ella después de unos días la pasaría muy mal. Tuvo que explicarle a Caldina su padecimiento, con lo cual Kelo y ella prepararon varias pociones para contrarrestar su mal.

Por su parte Ricardo se encontraba en excelente forma, Caldina lo cuidaba como si fuera un valioso tesoro.

–¿Sabías que Lafarga y yo nos casamos? –preguntó Caldina mientras cargaba con ternura al hijo de Umi

–No –dijo sorprendida –No lo sabía Caldina, Lafarga siempre fue un excelente hombre

–El mejor Umi, el mejor –confesó con lágrimas –Nunca pudimos tener hijos, lo intentamos muchas veces pero nunca hubo suerte, siempre me gustaron los niños –concluyó mientras besaba la cabecita de Ricardo.

–Hubieras sido una excelente mama Caldina, tienes embrujado a mi hijo, ve cómo te está sonriendo –la ilusionista volteo a verlo sorprendida, el niño no se asustaba con su físico, al contrario, le brindaba más miradas y las sonrisas más dulces que podía.

Pasaron más de 40 noches en las cuales Umi poco a poco pudo incorporarse hasta estar completamente normal. El cuidado del bebe de Umi recaía en Caldina y Kelo, Umi pudo notar que el mago era la persona más feliz de mundo cuidándolo, él bebe lo amaba, se sentía seguro y protegido con él. Cuando por fin Umi pudo recuperarse en su totalidad, empezaron a planear el viaje al Castillo de Céfiro y ya que el templo de Ceres se encontraba relativamente cerca del castillo, tendría una visita breve a su genio para desenmascarar que estaba pasando.

–Mañana partiremos Caldina, ¿a cuantas noches está el castillo de aquí?

–A tres noches en caminata aproximadamente Umi, tómalo con calma –contestó mientras le llenaba una pequeña maleta con víveres para varios días.

–No te he preguntado por la sombras ¿Cómo son? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Son gente de Céfiro, perdieron su esencia de vivir, ahora van como muertos en vida, comiendo todo a su paso y dando sacrificios a la madre tierra para su salvación.

–¿Madre Tierra? –preguntó Umi interesada.

–Madre Tierra Umi, la creadora de todo lo vivo en este planeta –dijo Caldina sin explicarse.

–Ok Caldina, veré si Ceres me comenta algo, tengo que ver que está pasando pero … ¿iras tu conmigo o quien se quedará con Ricardo?

–Yo me quedaré con él, Kelo te acompañara –Umi no quiso decir nada, aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto –te veo con dudas Umi, pero es rápido, no te preocupes, te cuidará bien y en este viaje te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber de lo que paso aquí.

Umi siguió preparando las cosas para el viaje tratando de tranquilizar la ansiedad que le apretaba el pecho en esos momentos, las palabras de "sombras" "madre tierra" retumbaban en sus odios insistentemente, no podía pensar con tranquilidad y le daba aún más miedo el salir con ese olor tan putrefacto y tan penetrante que lo sabía que de depararía el destino si se atrevía a salir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

**Hikaru, el fuego extinto**

.

Con ilusión y un infinito amor veía el mundo que con su voluntad había salvado. El decreto era perfecto, no podría pasar nada más. Miró con ilusión los brillantes ojos de sus amigas, que esperaban ansiosas de volver a ese mundo mágico que significaba tanto para ellas, que de un día para otro se había vuelta parte vital en sus vidas.

Lo más valioso, lo mejor de la vida que había escuchado, lo repetía constantemente en su mente: _«Y yo a ti, Hikaru…»_, esa declaración de amor, esa parte que se había tatuado en su corazón, esas palabras eran su motor para despertar cada día y no perder la esperanza.

Se había levantado esa mañana con mucha esperanza. Desayunó con calma disfrutando cada bocado, sentía que ese día sería especial, que tendrían un milagro, que regresarían.

Llegó y pudo ver a Fuu recargada en el ventanal donde se podía observar toda la ciudad, ese lugar tan especial en el que habían vivido tantas cosas. Pegada a ella llegaba Umi con un brillo especial en los ojos, no lo expresaba con palabras pero deseaba lo mismo: Regresar.

No tardaron en ponerse a platicar de ese maravillo lugar, se había vuelto su tema favorito, en lo más importante de su vida, por lo menos para ellas si lo era. Fue un milagro, un hermoso milagro todo lo que pasaron.

—Ya pasó un año desde entonces —dijo emocionada recordando aquellas aventuras.

—Sí, y ahora somos estudiantes del "Mundo Místico" —dijo Umi mientras las chicas reían.

—¡Miren! —gritó Hikaru señalando hacia el ventanal.

—¡Oh, qué maravilloso! —expresó Umi extasiada.

—Si, es verdad —dijo Fuu sintiendo emoción en su corazón—, lograron crear un mundo hermoso y pacifico sin un Pilar.

—Fue gracias a la cooperación de todos —opinó Umi conmovida de ver ese hermoso mundo.

—Quiero ir a Céfiro una vez más, pero esta vez sin arrepentimientos, quiero vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro —dijo con esperanza en su corazón, imaginando un mundo feliz al lado de Lantis, una nueva vida en el lugar que las tres habían salvado, una gran esperanza de que su vida sería mejor, mucho mejor.

Con ese pensamiento, con ese amor en el corazón de las tres, con las bendiciones que cada una brindaba a ese hermoso lugar, volverían, volverían antes de lo que pensaban.

El primer año fue fácil, tantas ilusiones puestas en regresar, tanto amor que declarar a su amado Lantis, una vida juntos, convivencia diaria, vivir en paz en ese planeta que tanto amaban. Todos los días se despedía de sus hermanos de una forma muy profunda, esto empezó a extrañar a sus hermanos, se notaba a cientos de kilómetros que Karu estaba enamorada, pero no sabían de quien. Sus hermanos al principio se preocuparon y se encelaron, pero conforme paso el tiempo y la vieron crecer, entendieron que ella irremediablemente tendría que hacer su vida y no tendría que seguir bajo su brazo protector.

Pero hubo uno de sus hermanos que al contrario de los otros, no estaba conforme con el crecimiento de su hermana Hikaru. Se había vuelto más controlador con su hermana, algo hizo "click" en la mente de la guerrera y empezó a alejarse de su hermano. Notó con recelo los accidentes que tenía Kareku con ella, que eran cada vez más frecuentes, entrar al baño mientras ella se estaba desnudando o secándose, entrar a su recámara cuando se estaba cambiando, veía en su mirada vacía un brillo siniestro y maldad. Pero eso no importaba, habían pasado 12 años desde su regreso y aunque no podía ocultar su amargura, aún tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su amado Lantis. Estos hechos jamás se lo comentó a sus amigas.

Kareku tomó muy mal el comportamiento lejano de su hermana, que de mala gana veía a su hermana, le hastiaba su felicidad y la relación con sus amigas. Karu vio esto con dolor y después como una llamada de advertencia, la relación con su hermano se enfrió aún más, pero esto no enfrió su felicidad. Pronto regresaría y podría hacer su vida. Pronto regresaría con Lantis y formarían una familia. Pronto regresaría y sería feliz.

Las últimas reuniones con Umi habían sido vacías y extrañas, tanto como Karu y Fuu trataban de hacerle la conversación. Sin embargo, solo podía ver al vacío en busca de alguna razón para vivir en esos momentos tan difíciles.

—Umi… —le habló Hikaru mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza. La guerrera del agua prestó su atención en ella.

—Cuentas con nosotras, ¿sabes que cuentas con nosotras verdad? Te quiero Umi, me parte el alma verte tan mal —dijo mientras la veía a los ojos, sintió un escalofrió cuando vio lo ojos vacíos de Umi posarse en los suyos.

—Lo sé… —contestó con dificultad—, ¿y si todo fue un sueño? —confesó mientras las veía con firmeza—, ¿y si todo lo vivido simplemente lo imaginamos?

Pero no fue así…

Entró a su casa llorando desconsoladamente, se sentía vacía, triste y estaba sumamente desesperada. Había visto las señales en todas partes, cuando murió el padre de Umi, cuando falleció su madre, ahora las había abandonado. Fue a buscarla a su casa cuando tuvo una punzada en su corazón de que algo estaba mal. Umi había desaparecido, se la había tragado la tierra. La habían buscado por meses hasta que un día recibió un correo de ella diciendo lo peor.

_Estimada Karu y Fuu:_

_Sé que es una cobardía de mi parte no darles la cara. Sé que estoy siendo cobarde, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo con este sentimiento de abandono, de no volver a verlos, ya no puedo, ya no. Sé que nunca regresaremos y no me quiero aferrar a esa posibilidad y a esa esperanza de un "tal vez", tengo que rehacer mi vida y tiene que ser lejos de aquí. _

_Las amo, créanme que sí, pero no puedo vivir teniendo la ilusión de que algún día regresaremos. Tienen que rehacer su vida, pero sobre todo, tienen que hacerse la idea ustedes también de que nunca más volveremos a verlos._

_Attentamente:_

_Umi_

Ni siquiera había esperado a abrirla en su casa, la abrió en la puerta, arrugó el papel en cuanto lo vio, se sintió traicionada, que su corazón jamás volvería a unirse nuevamente. Kareku iba de salida y alcanzó a ver a su hermana bañada en lágrimas. Hikaru no tenía cabeza para pensar nada más que en el abandono de su amiga y de su amor ahora imposible.

—¿Qué tienes, Karu? ¿Por qué lloras tanto? —preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

Hikaru se sintió incómoda ante tal gesto, pero no se privó de contestar su pregunta: —Umi… —dijo ahogada en llanto— Umi nos abandonó, se fué de Tokio —apenas si pudo hablar, pues los sollozos parecían interminables como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. Su hermano la tómo de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala.

—¿Por qué se fue, Karu? —preguntó mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a la pelirroja.

—No soportó el dolor de perder a sus padres, no soportó el dolor de no regresar a… —dijo tapándose la nariz y ocultando su cara, su hermano la acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente. Después de algunos años se volvió a sentir querida por su hermano, que la relación era como antes.

Se refugió en ese abrazo cómodo y cariñoso, extrañaba su vida de antaño, cuando sus hermanos la protegían, cuando no habían conocido nada de Céfiro, cuando era pequeña y feliz, y su única preocupación eran su perrito "Hikari" y la escuela. Ese abrazo le brindaba sensaciones ya desconocidas y añejas para la guerrera. Fue la primera vez que renegó de Céfiro y de haber salvado ese planeta, empezó a sentir que todo lo que había vivido fue una alucinación. Salió de su comodidad cuando sintió la mano de su hermano tocando su parte baja, trató de separarse pero su hermano tenía la ventaja por la posición en la que estaba.

—No Hikaru, no… —dijo apretándola más contra sí—, me tenías muy olvidado, ¿sabes? Nos hemos separado tanto —exclamó con voz ronca, deforme, como deforme el alma, mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

—¡No… no es cierto! —expresó Hikaru temblorosa y estupefacta, al comprender lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

—¡Sabes que mientes, Karu! —le dijo su hermano al oído de forma erótica. La guerrera sintió asco por la cercanía de su hermano, y el estómago se le revolvió al sentir un beso en la oreja.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame!

—No hermanita, estamos solos… estaría idiota si te soltara —dijo ahora apretando su nalga de manera dolorosa.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Hikaru de forma tajante.

—No Karu, no te soltaré —dijo lamiendo su cuello—, es ahora o nunca…

En ese momento Hikaru reaccionó y le dio un codazo en la cara logrando zafarse del sucio abrazo de su hermano.

Kareku la jaló del pie y la azotó contra el piso, Hikaru trató de zafarse soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra para quitárselo de encima, a lo que su hermano le soltó un puñetazo y perdió el conocimiento. Con un pitido molesto empezó a recobrar el conocimiento cuando un dolor punzante y certero la despertó, tenía un dolor horrible en la pierna izquierda, pero nada se comparó con el dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba: Kareku la penetraba de forma agresiva y dolorosa. Lloró de dolor cuando sintió su interior desgarrarse y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Lantis! ¡Lantis! —gritaba mientras su hermano la abofeteaba sin piedad.

—Sabía que eras una prostituta, ¡lo sabía! ¡Solo quiero tomar lo que es mío, porque tú me perteneces! —el gritó el hermano mientras le escupía en la cara.

—¡Lantis! ¡AYÚDAME, LANTIS! —gritó con mayor desesperación. Era un grito que nunca salió de aquella habitación, que nunca llegó a su verdadero destino. Se perdió entre las paredes de la nada, y nunca halló el camino a los oídos del amado caballero que, sin lugar a dudas, habría salvado a la chica que alguna vez amó.

Hikaru, de repente, dejó de sentir la pesadez del cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo, un pequeño milagro liberador… aunque de nada servía, porque la maldición ya estaba consumada y posada en la profundidad de sus entrañas.

Alguien había aparecido para su rescate. Ilusamente, Hikaru creyó que se trataba de Lantis, pero cuando pudo enfocar la vista, vio una pelea encarnecida entre Masaru y Kareku. Masaru trataba de acercarse a su hermana para protegerla, cuando de una patada lo inmovilizó, abrazó a su hermana en señal de protección. Masaru se recuperó del golpe, se levantó para patear y golpear a su hermano. Él la protegió, la protegió con su cuerpo, mientras aquel canalla lo molía a golpes, con mucho esfuerzo, sacó su móvil y se lo dio a Hikaru que sin dudar marcó el teléfono de la policía.

—Mi hermano me violó y está matando a golpes a mi otro hermano, ¡AYÚDENOS! ¡LO ESTÁ MATANDO! —gritó cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la cara.

Ahora no solo golpeaba a su hermano que yacía inmóvil encima de Hikaru, también estaba sintiendo los golpes de Kareku, pero algo llamó su atención, Masaru estaba aun con el ademan de abrazarla pero ya no respiraba. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Satoru llegó junto con la policía para arrancárselos de encima.

Su hermano jamás podría olvidar, el semblante de terror de su hermano muerto, la ira y la locura de aquel que estaba siendo inmovilizado y que era causante de la muerte de Masaru y de Hikaru que, golpeada, con sangre brotando entre sus piernas también era inmovilizada por dos policías, lloraba por su hermano muerto, lloraba por aquel que había dado su vida para defenderla.

Cuando llegó Fuu al hospital con Hikaru no pudo decirle nada, se sentó con ella en señal de protección y tomó su mano, Hikaru que había guardado la carta de Umi entre sus ropas, con dificultad y un dolor insoportable en sus piernas, se incorporó para entregar la carta de Umi, cuando Fuu la leyó, tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos en ese momento, sus ojos eran dos ríos de corriente interminable, no pudo decir nada, en su corazón lo sabía, que ella se había ido para no volver.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Preguntó Hikaru con mucho dolor.

—Me costó trabajo entrar, pero te traje la ropa que me pediste y el… el medallón —contestó Fuu entregándoselo. Hikaru lo vio y acercó el objeto brillante hasta su corazón.

—Ayúdame a cambiarme —pidió con firmeza.

—Pero estás lastimada, tienes clavos en la pierna izquierda y… —miró el dolor en la cara de Hikaru y calló, su amiga se arrancó el suero de un jalón y la ayudó a ponerse la ropa.

—Vamos al puerto y después al funeral de mi hermano, por favor Fuu, no me dejes sola —pidió mientras se incorporaba y tomaba su mano con fuerza.

—Jamás te dejaré, lo sabes —contestó mientras la abrazaba con suavidad.

Llegaron al puerto una media hora después, en uno de los balcones veían cómo estaba el ocaso, estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol, la palabras de Umi tenían razón, tenían que rehacer su vida.

Sacó el medallón de su bolsillo y lo observó, ya no conservaba el mismo brillo, lo acercó a su corazón y lo mantuvo ahí varios segundos, después lo acerco a sus labios para besarlo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Tiene razón Umi, tenemos que rehacer nuestra vida, Fuu —y sin más, soltó el objeto.

Ambas lo vieron flotar unos momentos y después fueron testigos de cómo se lo llevaron las olas.

Después al llegar al funeral de su hermano, Hikaru perdió los estribos, no quería soltar el ataúd de su hermano, le suplicaba con lágrimas y a gritos que no se fuera, Satoru trató de jalarla a lo que ella cayó al piso y los clavos le perforaron de más. Perdió la cordura y tuvo que ser ingresada nuevamente el hospital, las heridas que le infligió su hermano quedarían siempre en la memoria de Hikaru, como consecuencia, jamás pudo entablar una relación con nadie y le quedaría una marcada cojera por el resto de sus vidas. A consecuencia de los viles actos de Kareku, perdieron toda posesión y tuvieron que salir adelante con las cenizas de su vida.

•

En el presente…

—Hikaru ¡ya apúrate! —gritó exasperado mientras trataba de ponerse las botas de trabajo con dificultad.

—Ya te dije que yo no voy —dijo molesta mientras no se despegaba de la tele.

—Tienes que ir conmigo, nos van a contratar a los dos, ya te despidieron y no tenemos dinero —dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de la tele.

—No puedo, estoy ocupada —dijo moviéndose para ver la televisión, el avión donde había estado Fuu con su hermana había colapsado y se había estrellado antes de llegar a su destino.

Hikaru se desmayó cuando escuchó en la noticias el triste desenlace de su amiga y hermana, Satoru estuvo a punto de internarla cuando se dio cuenta de que por primera vez su hermana estaba perdiendo la razón, una amiga desaparecida y la otra muerta, aunado a lo que había sucedido en su alrededor años atrás, le daba mucho miedo perderla.

Se preocupó más cuando la vio en el aeropuerto pidiendo informes de Fuu y su hermana, había algo que no cuadraba tanto para ella como para él, Hikaru tenía la reservación de Fuu y Kuu pero no había cuerpos de ellas, había pasado un mes desde el accidente y no habían encontrado sus cuerpos, lo peor, los padres de ambas no se habían presentado para pedir informes. Hikaru estaba en shock y tenía miedo, eso significaba una cosa, estaba en Céfiro, no sabía si con su hermana, pero ella era la siguiente y le daba miedo regresar.

—¡Muévete ya, Hikaru! —gritó el hermano mayor mientras la levantaba de un jalón.

—No te atrevas a darme ordenes —contestó furiosa mientras lo empujaba—. Desde que perdimos el Dojo, te he mantenido sin ninguna queja.

—Karu por favor, acompáñame, lo sé, me mantuviste cuando perdí el sentido de todo, ayúdame Karu, este trabajo será bueno para nosotros, mi amigo te quiere conocer, por favor…

—Ok, vamos a la planta de Sodegaura, pero honestamente no sé qué haría yo ahí —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres muy buena con la redes, anda Karu vamos, es tiempo de que yo me haga cargo de ti, tendrías que ver las inyecciones y extracciones al ducto de gas.

—¿Gas? —preguntó con curiosidad—, ¿qué tipo de gas?

—Gas LP Karu, gas doméstico —la guerrera comenzó a sudar frío—. Ok, deja me cambio rápido.

—No quiero ir, Satoru. Fuu y Kuu están desaparecidas, estoy muerta de la angustia y no quiero irme de aquí hasta no saber el informe completo del avión ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Fuu es todo para mí! —gritó colérica mientras se levantaba con dificultad del sillón.

—Lo sé, es tu amiga —comentó tratando de conciliar la situación.

—¿Amiga? —se rió amargamente—, ¡hermana! ¡Es una hermana para mi! No quiero perder a más familia Satoru, ya no. Ya perdí a Masaru, Kareku, a Umi… y ahora a Fuu. ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

—Lo sé Karu, yo también perdí a mis hermanos, pero por favor apóyame en esto que te pido ¡Y te juro que no descansaremos hasta encontrarlas! ¡Las volverás a ver! ¡Te lo aseguro! Algo en mi corazón dice que así será. Además, yo también estoy preocupado por Kuu…

—Yo sé que siempre te gustó su hermana —señaló Karu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Si Karu, te puedo decir que hace años estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, estoy preocupado, quiero que esté bien —respiró profundo y continuó—. Anda, vamos, por lo pronto consigámonos un trabajo y después buscaremos a las chicas.

EL trayecto fue de casi una hora, la refinería a la que tenían que ir se encontraba muy lejos de su residencia. Había algo que la inquietaba, sentía su corazón intranquilo, como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasarle. Trato de relajarse escuchando música, pero fue inútil. Respiró hondo varias veces sin éxito.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Karu? —preguntó su hermano preocupado al verla tan pálida.

—Si Satoru, estoy bien —contestó metiendo la mano en la mochila cuando sintió algo duro y frío, sacó incrédula el objeto redondo y para su terror el medallón estaba nuevamente en sus manos, como si de un morboso hechizo se tratase. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

—Hikaru ¿qué pasa? Me estas preocupando mucho —dijo mientras la volteaba hacia él.

—¿Te dije alguna vez como conocí a Umi y a Fuu?

—Si, en una excursión en la Torre de Tokio.

—Si te dijera que estuve viviendo con ellas en un mundo extraño, en otra dimensión ¿me creerías? —su hermano la volteó a ver como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Además de eso, tuvimos que matar al sumo Sacerdote y a la Princesa de ese planeta y regresamos cuando el planeta estaba a punto de desaparecer. He luchado con espadas, tengo poderes mágicos, luchamos con otros planetas enemigos y Rayearth mi genio… —no la dejó continuar mientras le tapaba la boca y la acercaba a él.

—¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando, Hikaru? —dijo bajito mientras veía como el chofer de la camioneta que los transportaba los veía de reojo—, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Poderes mágicos…? ¿Otra dimensión…? ¿Matar a… quién?

—Es cierto Satoru, te lo juro por la memoria de nuestros padres —alegó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No fue real Hikaru, tranquila nada de eso paso —expresó mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, ella empezó a reír de forma histérica, en ese momento el medallón empezó a brillar, Hikaru lo sacó de su mochila y se lo enseñó.

—¿Ves este medallón? Tócalo —contestó mientras lo aventaba a su regazo –¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿De qué época puede ser? —Satoru lo pensó detenidamente.

—¿Quién te lo dio? —preguntó Saturo ceñudo.

—Una persona de mi imaginación me lo dio, ahora contéstame lo que te pregunté —el Shidou mayor le echó un vistazo. Nada en este mundo se parecía a ese medallón, que a simple vista parecía costar una millonada.

—¿Lo robaste? —preguntó aún más incrédulo y preocupado.

—¡¿Serás idiota?!, ¿pero sabes qué? Mejor déjalo así, Umi desapareció con su hijo, Fuu y Kuu desaparecieron ¿No es así? —Satoru asintió—, pues se me hace que hoy regresamos.

—No podemos regresar a la casa Karu, estamos súper lejos…

—A la casa no, Satoru, me refiero a Céfiro. Tengo el presentimiento… el presentimiento de que hoy regresaremos —exclamó frustrada tallándose los ojos con violencia—, y vamos a una planta de Gas LP, mira qué coincidencia…, será muy doloroso.

—¡Ya párale Karu! ¡Me estás espantando! ¡Hablas como una lunática!

—¡No lo soy! ¡Te demostraré que es cierto! —contestó mientras le arrebataba el medallón.

—Karu, dices puras locuras, estoy temiendo por tu salud mental, de verdad que sí —confesó el hermano mayor mientras la veía con aprehensión.

—Te dije que soy la Guerrera de fuego, ¿no? —lo cuestionó con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Me tienes aterrado! —dijo viendo de reojo al conductor que al igual que él, veía a Hikaru aterrado.

Pese a estar viajando con una "lunática", llegaron sin contratiempos a la refinería.

Después de la bienvenida de protocolo por parte del Sr. Nabu, estaban inmersos en una sala de juntas viendo el proceso de interconexiones de Gas LP por todo el complejo. Tenían más de 3 horas en esa reunión y ninguno de los dos se había relajado ni un ápice. Satoru dudaba de la salud mental de su hermana, pero el medallón era algo que no podía obviar. ¿Y si le estaba diciendo la verdad? Salió de su ensueño cuando su futuro jefe le habló.

—Vamos a revisar las instalaciones, estoy segura de que se mueren por verlas —Karu sonrió de forma nerviosa a Satoru y el volteó a ver a su hermana de forma aterrada —si me acompañan, por favor —comentó mientras les cedía el paso y salían de la sala de juntas.

Mientras les explicaba las inyecciones del Gas y las mediciones de flujo, el "futuro jefe" de Hikaru se dio cuenta de la cojera que la aquejaba, se desesperaba cada vez mas de tener que estar esperando a que se emparejara con ellos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te pasó en la pierna? —dijo un tanto hastiado de tener que esperarla cada tanto durante el trayecto.

—Ya lo preguntó, señor —contestó molesta—, ¿de verdad quiere saberlo?

—Por supuesto —contestó firmemente.

—Me violaron y tratando de escapar me rompí la pierna. Después, cuando me pusieron los clavos me caí, ¿también quiere saber si después de mi violación he estado con otro?

—¡Ya basta HIkaru! —gritó mientras la jalaba del brazo, pero su hermana había dejado entrever algo, que el tipo que sería su jefe era un idiota.

El tipo paró de golpe su caminar, acto que imitaron los otros dos Shidou. —Usted señorita no cumple con el perfil del puesto, agradeceré que se retire en este mismo momento —dijo tajante el Sr. Nabu cuando Hikaru notó un ligero olor a gas.

—Ya nos vamos —dijo mientras jalaba a su hermano del brazo.

—Espera Hikaru, ¡necesitamos el trabajo, maldita sea! —dijo muy bajito mientras trataba de detenerla.

—No te preocupes, estamos por irnos a Céfiro, así que… pueden esperar —contestó tartamudeando.

La temperatura empezó a subir de forma acelerada, el olor a Gas era penetrante y fue cuando se escuchó la primera explosión. Cayeron al piso por la onda expansiva y quedaron aturdidos del impacto. Satoru se incorporó y trató de ayuda a su hermana a levantarse, cuando volteó a su izquierda pudo ver las máquinas, mediciones y los ductos pequeños en llamas.

—¡Desalojen! ¡DESALOJEN! ¡Rápido! —gritó el jefe Nabu mientras manoteaba de manera frenética— ¡Protocolo de seguridad! ¡Satoru, Hikaru! Por aquí, sigan… —se escuchó la detonación de la planta en donde estaban y de repente Hikaru vio todo en cámara lenta. Los cuerpos se derretían al contacto con el fuego, se calcinaban de una forma tan lenta que a Hikaru le pareció ridículo. Cuando el fuego alcanzó su pierna izquierda Hikaru gritó y se acercó a su hermano, el medallón brilló cubriéndolos a ambos.

—**¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!**

Satoru abrió los ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas pensando en que su hermana estaba loca de remate, pero cuando el cuerpo de Hikaru empezó a brillar y arremetió la explosión protegiéndolo con su poder, se dio cuenta de que su hermana había dicho la verdad y que todo era cierto.

Satoru no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de que le diera un aneurisma de la impresión cuando una luz blanca los cegó a ambos, sintieron vértigo y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban cayendo. Al tocar el piso, el golpe no fue nada gentil y cayeron cerca del volcán que estaba en erupción. Satoru sintió un miedo irracional al ver el panorama frente a sus ojos. Estaban en un volcán que flotaba en el cielo, que le daba una vista con un aspecto desolador. El olor a putrefacción era tan fuerte que sintió una sensación terrible de vomitar. Hikaru estaba desmayada pero Satoru con el estrés vivido seguía sin parpadear viendo alrededor.

—No mentías Hikaru, ¡no mentías!, estamos en lo que tu llamaste… "Céfiro".


End file.
